A New Life
by FireRed21
Summary: "The Epic Finale That Will Live Forever Is Only The Start Of A New Beginning." Set eight years after BD. The Cullens meet a young boy with a troubled life. Will he accept their invite of becoming part of their family? How will he react when they tell him they're vampires? Why can't Edward read his mind? Why can't Jasper feel his emotions? Why didn't Alice see him coming?
1. The New Guy

**A New Life**

**This is my first fanfiction of Twilight. So forgive me if my writing skills are a bit off.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything Twilight related expect for the character Lucas. That's all Stephanie Meyers. Enjoy :)**

* * *

_When you stop chasing the wrong things, you give the right things a chance to catch you._

**Preface**

I want to kill them. I want to kill the so call people that are the foundation of our peace and civilization. They ruined everything for me. I had it all and because of them, my life is ruined. I went through hell because of them. They are gonna pay!

I started charging towards the three main members of the group as their guards tried to stop me but failed due to my gift and fighting skills. I could hear my family joining in. Another reason why I wanted to kill those people. They tried to take them away from me as well. After fighting off many of their members, I was finally able to reach their leader, the main one responsible for my life. My hands were gripped around his neck as I pressed him into the wall. He was begging me to stop. He should be because he should've thought of that before he took away my life and now he's about to pay the consequences.

* * *

**Chapter 1 – The New Guy**

Renesmee's POV

Jacob and I were happily walking together in the meadow with our hands holding each other tightly. It's the middle of July in the summer (even though the sun doesn't show up much which is okay for us vampires) and the day couldn't get any more perfect.

"Nessie, have I ever told you how much I love you?" Jacob asked.

"Yes," I said happily. "Thousands of times, but I love you more!"

"No, way!" Jacob said smiling. Next thing I know, our lips met.

It has been eight years since the confrontation with the Volturi, the foundation of our world. Long story short; they were gonna destroy me and my family because I'm a half-human half-vampire hybrid and considered dangerous to them but another hybrid Nahael proved them wrong since he's lived longer than I have. Since then, the Volturi left and let us live in peace leaving no harm for us, expect for the loss of our cousin from Denali Irina.

Anyways, I've been living happily with my family especially with Jacob Black, my werewolf boyfriend. He and I have been dating for two years. We started dating a week after my sixth birthday. I'm currently eight years old in a seventeen year old body. Sure my parents Edward and Bella weren't okay at first, especially daddy. I mean they weren't even happy when they found out Jake imprinted on me. You should've seen mom's reaction when she heard it and almost tried to attack Jake had not my uncle, Seth Clearwater intervene earning a broken arm and collarbone but he got better though. In the end, my parents happily accepts our relationship but they along with my grandparents, and aunts and uncles have warned Jake the consequences if he ever hurt me, which I doubt he will because he loves me so much however I love him to death.

"So you ready to go home now?" Jake asked.

I pouted. My parents told me to be home by five today but I wanted to spend more time with my Jakey. He laughed and pulled me into a hug as I wrapped my arms around him. God I love the smell of his scent. I could stay this way forever but there's always another day.

I sighed and said, "Yeah, I guess."

We broke apart and walked out of the meadow with our hands still holding. We continued walking back to my home when suddenly we heard a roar along with a cry. Jacob and I stopped in our tracks. That cry was from a guy, and judging from that cry, he sounds like he's in trouble. You can figure what kind of trouble he's in. Jake and I started running as fast we could go (me in human speed just to be safe) until we stopped and found the source of the cry.

Out in the open, we saw a young boy with spiky brown hair who looks like he's eighteen years old with looks that would make him a teen model and near him was a grizzly bear. I noticed that the boy is on the ground and he is struggling to get up. He must have tripped trying to avoid the wrath of the grizzly bear. Just when he got up, the grizzly bear threw a claw at him. He held his arms out to defend himself the best he could and his left arm took the hit from the slash and fell to the ground. There was a huge cut that was showing lots of blood. The scent of human blood almost got the best of me when I smelt it but I was able to maintain control of my thirst after living off of animal blood for so long.

"Stay here!" Jacob said. He ripped off his shirt as he started to phase into the huge russet wolf. Jake tackled the bear and soon he was leading the bear somewhere in the forest as it follows after Jake. I started running to the boy as he was still on the ground.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked as I approached him.

"Yeah, I think so but I don't think my arm is." He said as he was holding his left arm. I held my breath to avoid the temptation of the smell as I held out my hand offering to help him up. Using his uninjured arm, he took my hand and got up.

"Thanks, um…"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Renesmee Cullen but everyone calls me Nessie." I said.

"I'm Lucas Stone. Nice to meet you and again thanks." He said.

"You're welcome." I said smiling.

"Nessie!"

Lucas and I turned and saw Jacob running to us. He was back in his human form. He had the same shirt he wore before he phased and was wearing sweats. Well that's what happens when you phase and have your pants ripped from it.

"Nessie, don't run off like that." Jacob said giving me a wink.

"Sorry Jake, I heard something and I saw this guy being attacked by a grizzly bear." I said grinning.

"Yeah, well luckily a huge wolf came in and led that beast into the forest." Lucas said causing me to laugh.

"Jacob, this is Lucas, and Lucas this in my boyfriend Jacob Black." I said and Jacob and Lucas shook hands.

"You're hurt pretty badly." Jacob said noticing the cut on Lucas's arm. "Here, let me help you with that." Jake took off his shirt again and ripped it in half this time and then wrapped it over Lucas's arm.

"Thanks." Lucas said. "But you didn't have to do that."

"Don't worry about it." Jacob said with a small smile.

"Listen Lucas, I can take you to my place and my dad can have that arm fixed." I said. When I meant my dad, I actually meant my grandpa Carlisle. How would I tell people that Edward's my dad when he's in a form of a seventeen year old? We could pose as siblings, maybe even twins.

Lucas thought for a second and said, "Well if you insist. I just don't want it to be a bother to your father."

"Oh it won't be." I said. "In case you haven't noticed, my dad is a doctor and works at a hospital."

"Okay, if you say so." Lucas said with a smile. He looked around and picked up his bag. He must have dropped it during the incident.

"Nessie, why don't you and Lucas go ahead? There's something I have to take care of back at home." Jacob said.

"Um, sure Jake." I said. Weird he's not patrolling today so what could be so important that he has to go home for? Oh well, he'll tell me anyways.

With that, Jacob took off in the direction opposite of where my home was at and Lucas and I started walking the other way.

"So Lucas, what were you doing out there in the middle of the woods?" I asked.

"I was traveling around Forks. I guess I made a bad timing with the bear." Lucas said with a laugh.

"Where are you from?" I asked.

"I'm from Lacey. I started traveling since I graduated from high school a month ago." Lucas explained.

"Wow. That's cool that you graduated." I said. "I'm going to be a senior in high school." Luckily for Lucas, he doesn't have to repeat high school after graduation like my family do.

"That's nice." Lucas said. "So Nessie, you never tell me about yourself. Like you and Jacob for example. Hahaha. Okay, you don't really have to tell me that but really though."

I laughed. "Well I come from a really big family. That's all I can say but I'm sure you'll know more about me when we get there." I said as we arrived at my house house in five minutes where I know that everyone is inside since they can hear us with their vampire hearing. Time for Lucas to meet my family.

* * *

**What do you guys think of this story so far? What's gonna happen when Lucas meets everybody? Please review.**


	2. Meet The Family

**A New Life**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything Twilight related expect for the character Lucas. **

**Lucas is about to meet the Cullens. Let see what he thinks about them. Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Meet the Family**

Lucas's POV

I really appreciate the help from Renesmee and Jacob did for my arm back there. Even more when she invited me to come to her place so I could get it checked. When I first met Nessie (she prefers to be called that. I agree since it's a mouthful to say yet beautiful), I didn't think it was impossible for someone like her to be this beautiful, I mean look at her with her long bronze hair in curls and high cheekbones and those eyes of chocolate brown. No I'm not what you would call, head over heels for her. I'm not the kind of guy who goes gaga over beautiful girls, no. Besides, I think her and Jacob are great together and judging the size of Jacob's body, well let's just say that I don't want him accusing me hitting on his girl. I had that experience too many times, no matter how hard I try to avoid. Anyway,

We arrived at Nessie's house and my mouth dropped as my eyes widened at the sight of it. What the! Would you really believe that the house I'm seeing is like that big? The sight of it must be like a three story house. They must have like hundreds of rooms in there.

"Whoa." I said. "This is where you live?"

"Yeah." Nessie said. I looked at her where she was laughing at the sight of my expression.

"Remind me again what your dad does." I asked.

Once Nessie settled down, she said, "My dad's a doctor. He works almost the whole day at the hospital. My mom works as an architect. She restores old houses so she makes some home improvements."

"Damn." That was all I could say. Now I feel really bad that I'm intruding. I just don't like bothering people for help even if it's serious.

"Come on." Nessie said taking my uninjured arm. "I can already tell my family is gonna like you."

I took a deep breath. She did insist that I get my arm some treatment and we are already here so there's no turning back. Well what could go wrong? It's not like they'll attack me the moment they see me. I mentally laughed at the thought. "Okay, let's do this." I said.

Nessie led me inside the house. As we walked in, there were people here who noticed our arrival, who I assumed must be Nessie's siblings. Seeing them really got my attention. I know Nessie is beautiful but her siblings are even more beautiful. What's weird to me is that they are all pale skinned (must not got out in the sun that often I bet) yet they don't look like they're related. Actually one of them, the handsome boy here, actually has Nessie's unusual bronze hair and the face looks similar to hers. The girl next to him almost resembles Nessie with her long straight hair and everything. Next to them were two blondes who I'm guessing are twins; one girl was very beautiful, I mean beyond beautiful and the guy looked like he's in pain. They were both with a big, muscular, intimidating guy and a short pixie-like girl. I felt a_ little _weirded out about these people but I'm not one to judge.

"Guys this is Lucas. Jacob and I found him being attacked by a grizzly bear." Nessie explained. "Lucas, these guys are my brothers and sisters; Edward, Bella, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett and Alice."

"Nice to meet you." They all said.

"Likewise." I replied. "So you're all Nessie's siblings?"

"Actually we're adopted by Carlisle and Esme who are our foster parents." Edward explained. "Renesmee is my younger sister along with Alice who's ten months younger than I am, and Emmett my brother, who's the oldest of us."

"And awesomeness!" Emmett added. That earned him a slap in the back of his head from Rosalie. "OW!"

"Rosalie and Jasper Hale are twins," Edward continued. "And Bella is our families' friend's daughter who'd moved to France and left Carlisle and Esme as her legal guardian."

Bella gave me a friendly smile as did everyone else. I nodded. Then I noticed how all the Cullens were close together, like well you know together, together, in a couple kind of way.

"Um… are you all like together or something?" I asked slowly. All the guys started laughing as all the girls giggled. That was embarrassing. I thought.

Bella, who was the only one not laughing but was amuse with my question said, "Yes, we are together; me and Edward, Alice and Jasper and Emmett and Rosalie. You probably already knew that Renesmee's with Jacob."

"Okay I'm just gonna avoid asking questions about _this _and pretend it's not weird." I said causing everyone including Bella to laugh even more. I do have a thing of making people laugh.

"Dude, I like you already!" Emmett said.

"What's all the commotion?"

I turned around and saw a man with blonde hair. Like the others, he's pale skinned and beautiful. He looks young probably in his mid twenties or thirties and not to mention he looks like the kind of person you would see off of People's magazine.

"Lucas, this is my dad Carlisle. Carlisle, Lucas. I brought him here because he got a huge cut from a grizzly bear back in the forest." Nessie said as she showed Carlisle my arm that was wrapped.

"Okay, why don't we go in my room and see what I can do." Carlisle said happily. I noticed how Carlisle didn't react weirdly to the blood showing when the others did. When they first saw me, they looked as if they were holding their breaths. They probably faint when they see it I'm guessing.

Carlisle led me into his room with Nessie by my side holding my arm with assistance. She does know it's my arm that's broken, not my legs right? Nessie sat me down on the couch as Carlisle slowly unwrap my arm. The huge cut was showing and blood was still coming out, not much though.

"Nessie can you get me the dittany?" Carlisle asked. (**A/N: I don't know much on medication so forgive me**). Nessie went up and handed Carlisle the small bottle of dittany. "This might sting a bit."

He put a couple of drops that stung like crazy. They're like raining fireballs that quickly spread. After that was over, Carlisle grabbed a roll and slowly started wrapping my arm in freshly band-aid.

"Lucas, can I asked why you were in the woods? It can be very dangerous out there especially with grizzly bears." Carlisle asked kindly.

"I was traveling around from Lacey since I'm new in Forks. I had a bad run in with the bear when I was exploring the woods." I said. "I was lucky that Nessie found me."

"Oh come on. I said it was nothing." Nessie blushed.

Carlisle finished band-aiding my arm and said, "Well you're lucky you aren't seriously hurt. Your arm won't heal for a really long time. I suggest you be very careful." He smiled. I really like Carlisle. I can see why he gets paid so much; he must be the best doctor ever.

I smiled back and said, "I will and thanks Dr. Cullen."

"Please, call me Carlisle." He said.

Just then, the door opened and a woman with a heart shaped face came in. Like the rest of the family, she was pale and very beautiful. She looks like one of those Disney princesses from the movies. Okay, they must be related if they look similar.

"I heard we have a guest." She said smiling at me.

"Lucas, this is my wife Esme." Carlisle said.

"Hello." I said as she replied back.

"I was just about to make dinner for Nessie. Are you hungry?" Esme asked. As if on cue, my stomach made a rumbling sound. Way to tell everyone that. I thought to my stomach. "I'll take that as a yes." She smiled and left the room.

"Come on Lucas." Nessie said pulling me off of the couch. "I think everyone wants to know more about you."

I don't know why, but I'm already loving this family.

* * *

**Hi! I hope you guys already like first two chapters so far. I'm not sure I have any plans for new characters other than Lucas but I'm rolling along with it as I go. Please review :)**


	3. Loss Family

**A New Life**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything Twilight related expect for the character Lucas. **

**Now we get to learn more about Lucas. Let's see how the Cullens react. This might be long but I'm sure it's worth reading. Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Loss Family**

Renesmee's POV

Lucas and I arrived at the kitchen with grandpa behind us. Grandma was already cooking something in the kitchen while everyone else was still in the living room. They looked at us as we came in and sat ourselves at the kitchen table. Grandma handed Lucas a plated of what appears to be pasta with Alfredo sauce. She handed me a plate of boiled eggs. As we said our thanks, my family soon came around the table.

"You don't eat much do you?" Lucas asked me as he started eating.

"No I'm on a special diet." I said taking a boil egg as I looked at my dad who silently chuckled. He told me how he gave an answer like that to mom when they went on their "first date."

Lucas looked at my family who were all watching us. "You guys aren't gonna eat?" he asked.

"We already ate earlier." Mom said.

"So Lucas," Uncle Emmett started. "Trying to steal Jacob's girl?"

My daddy would usually get all tensed up about how boys get attracted to me but instead he laughed. I looked from him then Lucas who had annoyed look on his face.

"Okay, if you asked me that again, I swear I will kick your ass!" Lucas said. We all laughed at that statement plus his reaction.

"Now that I would love to see." Aunt Rosalie laughed.

"Yeah like he ever will." Uncle Emmett said grinning.

"Hey, I may be shorter than you by like a few inches, but you're muscles are nothing compare to my fighting skills." Lucas said.

"Are you a fighting expert?" Uncle Jasper asked.

"I'm a black belt in taekwondo and aikido. I've been learning since I was eight. If you want, I can show you a few moves if you want to shut him up." Lucas said pointing at Emmett. That made me and everyone except him, laughing even harder.

"So what made you come to Forks?" Aunt Alice asked.

"I just like to visit new places. Forks just have my attention." Lucas said. "I've been traveling for a month since I left high school."

"You looked like you've been traveling for days." Grandpa said seeing Lucas's clothes a bit worn out.

"I stayed at a motel once but didn't have enough to stay since then." Lucas said as he scooped pasta in his mouth.

"What about your parents?" I asked. "They didn't give you anything when you left?"

At that moment, he dropped his fork leaving a clatter sound on the plate. I noticed that he was shaking and his eyes were closed like he was fighting back tears.

"I – I'm sorry, I didn't mean -"

"My parents… are... gone." Lucas said sadly. The whole room was silent.

I placed my hand on his. "I'm so sorry."

"Forgive me for asking, you don't have to tell us, but what happened?" Grandpa asked after five minutes of silence.

"It's okay." Lucas explained. "It happened a few weeks before graduation. I was on my way home at night from a friend's white out party. When I got home, I saw the place in flames. The fire department was there as well as the police. I was able to find my parents and my little sister on stretchers. By the time we arrived at the hospital, they died. My sister Lilly was only seven. After I graduated, I left Lacey hoping to find some meaning in my life but so far nothing."

My family and I didn't know what to say. There were sad looks on everyone's faces. I might have tears showing, even though I'm half human. Next thing I know, grandma came over to Lucas and hugged him and he hugged her back. I should've known my grandma has such love for kids. I mean she loves us all so much like her own children ever since she lost her son.

"Lucas I know we met and all, but I already consider you a part of the family and developed a great liking to you." She said.

"Thank you Esme." Lucas said hugging her even more tightly. He settled a few seconds later, probably Uncle Jasper's doing, and broke apart from grandma.

"Listen Lucas, if you need somewhere to stay, you're more than welcome to stay on our home." Grandpa said.

"Oh n-no sir, you don't have to do that. I mean I don't want the place to be so crowded." Lucas said. I saw him go a little red.

"Don't be silly Lucas. We have plenty of room for everyone." Grandma smiled.

"Yeah come on man, it'll be fun having you around!" Uncle Emmett said.

"If you mean Lucas winning in a fight against you, then yes it will be fun." Aunt Rosalie said causing Emmet to smirk at her. Everyone else seems to agree for him stay here.

"Please Lucas? Stay with us." I said. Lucas turned to look at me and he was staring at me in a special way.

"Okay if you insist." Lucas said smiling as everyone cheered.

I heard Aunt Alice squealing with excitement. "This means shopping!"

I saw mom and Uncle Jasper rolled her eyes. I don't blame them since Aunt Alice always goes crazy when it involves shopping.

"There's a room upstairs for you. You can use that as yours." Grandma said.

"Thank you Esme." Lucas said as he got up. Grandpa came back to retrieve Lucas's bag he left in his room.

"Lucas, I can take you to your room if that's okay." I said.

"Sure Nessie." He replied. I looked over his shoulder and noticed that dad was looking at Lucas like he was trying to study him. "_What's wrong daddy?"_ I thought to him.

"_I'll explain it to you and everyone about it later." _He thought. His mind reading gift has been developed so that he can now communicate with us with his mind reading instead of the one way.

Okay first Jake left for something 'important' and now my dad. Guess I'll find out. Lucas and I left the kitchen as I lead him upstairs to his room.

Lucas's POV

I find it too hard to be true. I mean first I get attacked by a bear, and then I meet the Cullens who not only were kind enough to help me with my arm, but to also allow me to stay with them. I never met a family like them. It's was like when my old family was gone, the Cullens were reborn from them. I guess you can say that faith led to them. Nessie and I continued up the stairs until we reached the next floor and soon led me to a nice room that has a nice bed and a small balcony with a very nice view of the forest. Almost reminds me of my old room.

"Well, this is it." Nessie said. "The bathroom is over there next to your closet. A little warning for you, Alice doesn't mess around with fashion so be careful with what you wear."

I laughed. "I'll try." There was silence when we just stood there a bit awkward until I said, "Thanks Nessie… for everything."

"It was nothing really." Nessie said looking down trying not to make such deal. When I looked at Nessie, I noticed that she reminds me so much like my baby sister, (okay not a baby anymore), Lily. Nessie's long hair, soothing voice and the eyes were almost the same as Lilly's. Seeing her made me feel like I have my little sister back.

_**Flashback**_

_I came home from visiting with my friends. As I went into my room, I heard a small giggle. I smiled. I know that giggle anywhere. I tiptoed all the way to my closet and wrenched the door open and there she was laughing as I picked her up out of the closet and threw ourselves on my bed._

"_Okay, why were you in my closet baby sis?" I asked as I laugh. "Trying to sneak up on your big brother?"_

"_Maybe and I'm no baby, I'm almost seven." Lilly said._

"_That made be true but you'll always be my baby sister." I said. She pouted. "Oh come on. You're not mad at me are you?"_

_She looked at me and smiled as she said, "No, I can never be mad at you big brother." _

_She gave me a kiss on the cheek as I said, "Well if you were, you couldn't be mad when you get a visit from the tickle monster." I grabbed her and started tickling on her sides than to her tummy. She started squealing and laughing._

"_S-s-s-stop!" Lily laughed. I did as she said. When I laid down thinking she gave up, she was on top of me the next second._

"_Oh hey no fair!" I said as she started tickling under my arms. I couldn't help myself as Lilly was giggling for finding my ticklish spot. _

_**End of flashback**_

"Lucas, are you okay?"

I snapped myself back to reality. "Oh yeah, I'm just… thinking about things."

Next minute, Nessie gave me a hug as I hugged her tighter. My heart was filled with happiness. I have never felt so much love from a family I don't even know. Yet they already love me like I was a part of theirs.

"I'm always here for you, you know." Nessie said.

"Means a lot Nessie, thanks." I said. "Well I'll just go to bed then. Tell your family I said thanks."

"Sure Lucas." Goodnight." Nessie said.

"Night." I said. With that, she left and closed the door behind her. I sat down on the bed as I took out my locket that was in my shirt and opened it. I looked at the photo of me, Lilly and my parents. It was us next to our Christmas tree and we couldn't be happier. Who knew that was my last Christmas with them. Fresh tears came however the first set of tears were from the sadness of my loss then the second set were happiness, happiness because of how fate led me to such an amazing loving family like the Cullens. Not bother to dress myself, I went straight to sleep when I lay down on the bed and my head hit the pillow.

* * *

**Sad, I know. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review.**


	4. Caution

**A New Life**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything Twilight related expect for the character Lucas. **

**We now get to hear what Edward has to say about Lucas. This will get you guessing. Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Cautions**

Edward's POV

I'm not sure what to tell my family about Lucas. They might think I'm overreacting. Heck, what I'm thinking about sounded stupid but that doesn't mean I should just let it pass. Guess I'll find out when I tell them. We were all sitting in the living room at night. Renesmee was helping Lucas to his room, Alice and Rosalie were discussing things about what to buy for Lucas (I feel sorry for him), Emmett and Jasper were watching something on TV, Carlisle and Esme were just finishing up cleaning the kitchen and Bella was next to me with my arm around her. As Carlisle and Esme entered the room, I heard Renesmee coming down the stairs. She arrived saying that Lucas went to sleep. That makes it a little easier for me to give the conversation without a problem.

She turned her head and squealed when she heard Jacob's car outside. Why did she inherit that from Alice? As Jacob entered the room, Renesmee jumped into Jacob's arms as he spins around. I'll never understand why I accepted Jacob to be with my daughter.

"Alright Jakey, you have some explaining to do." Nessie said when Jacob put her down. "What were you doing back home that was so important?"

Jacob looked at me allowing me to read his thoughts as I said, "Something that I want to talk to you all about."

Everyone looked at me and Jacob as he sat down at the nearest chair with Nessie on his lap.

"So what is it Edward?" Carlisle asked as soon as the TV was turned off.

I took my arm off Bella as I explained. "There's something about Lucas that puzzles me."

"What do you mean? What did you see in his mind?" Esme asked.

"Nothing. I couldn't read his mind, that's what puzzles me." I said causing everyone else to be surprised.

"I couldn't feel his emotions when he arrived. I was able to calm him down though back at dinner but other than that, nothing." Jasper explained

"I didn't even see him in my visions." Alice said. "I mean I saw Nessie and it was weird how she came home in a strange position."

"Do you think he's a shield?" Bella asked.

"No this was different from reading your mind." I said. "When I tried to read your mind, I couldn't hear anything and that's because your shield Bella, prevented me from reading your thoughts but when I tried to read Lucas's mind, well I couldn't even get into his mind first because it felt like he has a shield outside his body." (**A/N: Okay maybe it doesn't make sense but stay with me people, you'll understand soon enough.**)

"So what, you think he's a vampire?" Emmett asked.

"I know you have gold eyes and all Emmett but you shouldn't be colorblind." Jasper said. "I mean does he look all pale skinned or have red eyes to you?"

"Maybe he's a hybrid like me." Nessie thought.

"I don't think so Ness." Jacob said. "His scent is completely human but here's what I found out. When Nessie and I first met Lucas, I notice he had some sort of substance that was around him that was very faint at that moment."

"Does the pack know anything about this?" I asked knowing why he left Nessie earlier.

"Yeah, they're not sure what to do not wanting to hurt an innocence being. So they want to know what you guys think." Jacob said.

"You don't think the Volturi have anything to do with him do you?" Bella asked about the foundation of our world. The last time we met the entire coven was during the confrontation when they were misinformed about Renesmee being an immortal child. We all know that the Volturi will someday attempt to avenge the humiliation they suffered after we had them scared with the allies we have along with the wolves. This could be the time.

"We haven't heard anything from them for eight years but I highly doubt they have anything to do with it." Carlisle said.

"Even if they are involved, we can always kick their ass." Emmett said getting another slap on the back of the head from Rosalie. "OW! What is this slap, Emmett Day?"

Rosalie ignored him. "So what are we all thinking here? Should we keep an eye on him to see if he's some threat or something?"

"Oh come on, Rosalie you don't really think like that about Lucas do you?" Alice asked.

"Well we don't understand anything about him other than his trouble past, Alice." Jasper said.

"No!"

We all turned to see that it came from my daughter. "I know him well enough that he's a really nice guy with a very sad life. There's no way I would consider him a threat and you all know that too."

There was silence then. "She's right everyone. The last thing that young boy needs is having us judging him for what we've seen after what he's been through." Esme said. From reading everyone's mind, including Bella's who took down her shield for a second, we agreed with Nessie.

"Then it's settled; until we find out more about Lucas, we accept him as a friend. And if things go well with him, we might consider making him part of this family." Carlisle said.

With that, everyone got up. Nessie escorted Jacob outside explaining to him about Lucas earlier, Alice and Rosalie went upside to resume talking about their plan shopping trip, Esme, Emmett and Jasper said it was time for them to hunt and Carlisle went to his studies. Bella and I walked out of the house and took the path leading to our cottage.

"So what did you really think about him Bella? You know before the conversation we had?" I asked.

"The same way when I first met you." Bella said causing me to smile. "I can tell he's not a bad person. Just a guy who's trying to find his way."

"Well let's hope he doesn't do anything stupid like you did back then." I chuckled.

"Hey, that's your fault!" Bella stated while laughing.

"For a good reason." I smirked. "But it all worked out in the end right love?"

Bella's lip met mine as she said, "And I'm sure things will work out for him too. Once we tell him about the whole vampire thing."

I laughed. I would love to see how he will react to that.

* * *

**What do you guys think about Lucas? Friend or foe? Please review :)**


	5. Getting Along

**A New Life**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything Twilight related expect for the character Lucas. **

**We get to see how Lucas and the Cullens get along and the decision the Cullens make. A lot of character's POV in this chapter. Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Getting Along **

Lucas's POV

I yawned as I woke up. As I stretched, I winced and look to see that my arm was still in pain from the bear attack. I sat up and look around at where I'm at. Yep, this is definitely the Cullen's house, which means that yesterday wasn't a dream, and neither were they. That made me happy. I got out of bed, grabbed my bag and took a long shower. I forgot what it was like to have the warm water washing over you. It's like all the pain has been washed away. Not wanting to waste a lot of their water, I ended the shower after five minutes. I pulled some spare clothes out of my bag. Good thing I cleaned them at a nearby river few days ago. I put on dark jeans and a black long sleeve shirt with a hoodie (**A/N: Don't know much about clothing**). My old grey long sleeve v neck was tossed aside from the cut and amounts of blood showing. I tossed my bag next to the bed as I got out of the bathroom. I looked out the window; it was mostly cloudy with a bit of sun. I didn't expect much from Forks with the weather, Lacey weather is pretty much the same. I went downstairs to see Carlisle and Esme in the kitchen.

"Morning." They both said smiling.

"Morning." I replied.

"Did you sleep well last night Lucas?" Carlisle asked.

"Slept like a baby if that's what you were expecting to hear." I said with a little laugh.

"Would you like some eggs?" Esme asked me as I said yes. Five minutes later, she handed me a plate of eggs. Carlisle later left the table to his studies.

"So where is everybody?" I asked as I took a bite of my eggs.

"Well Renesmee just left a few minutes ago to hang with Jacob, all the girls went shopping, although Bella is not really pleased about it," So Bella's not much of shopper huh, weird. "And all the boys decided to take a walk in the woods. They'll be back soon."

"Okay." I said. After couple more bites of my eggs, I asked, "Hey Esme, if you don't mind me asking, what made you and Carlisle decide to adopt Renesmee and the others?"

Esme's POV

"Hey Esme, if you don't mind me asking, what made you and Carlisle decide to adopt Renesmee and the others?"

He asked me that question so innocently. I have no reason to refuse to answer his question. I've already loved him as another one of my children. It just hurts hearing how he lost his family at such a young age. This boy deserved to have a family who never wanted to leave him.

I took a deep breath and smiled. "Well if you really want to know Lucas, it happened before I met Carlisle. I ran away from my then-husband when I found out I was pregnant. You see, I didn't want my child to live in such a dangerous place since he was so abusive to me. When I gave birth to my son, he died two days after due to lung fever. I was so devastated to lose him at such a short time."

Lucas, whose plate was finished, sat there and I noticed that there was a tear coming from his eyes. "I'm-I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's okay." I said. "My life was completely empty. I felt like I have no reason to live anymore. That was until I met Carlisle. Seeing him gave me… 'a new life' and we fell in love. Unfortunately, I was unable to have another kid. So we decided to adopt since then. I may be sad of what I'm unable to have, but I'll always think of Renesmee and the others as my own."

Next thing I knew, Lucas came up to me and gave me one the biggest hugs I've ever received. A human mother would've felt her heart melt from so much love.

"Esme, I've already consider you another mother to me." He said. That just makes me wanna hold him tighter. I would've have tears if I was human again.

"That means a lot." I said.

After a few minutes, we broke apart. Then Lucas said, "Here Esme, let me take care of these for you." He picked up his plate and took them to the sink.

"Oh you don't have to do that." I said, though I was touched by his kindness. His parents must have really raised him well.

"No really, it's the least I could do for you." Lucas said with a smile as he started washing the dishes. That just makes me love him even more.

After he was done, my husband came in. "Lucas, when you're ready, can you meet me in my room? I just wanna check on your arm to see how it's doing."

"Sure Carlisle. Just give me five minutes." Lucas said as he went upstairs. Carlisle turned to smile at me and left.

Carlisle's POV

Hearing Esme talk about her story to Lucas always really takes me back. Oh how much I loved Esme. Seeing how kind Lucas is to her really shows how much he already loves her. I'm not sure how I can live up to that.

I was sitting in my room waiting for Lucas so I can check on his arm when I heard a knock. "Come in." I said.

The door opened and Lucas appeared. "Hey Carlisle." He said.

"Hey Lucas." I said. "As I said, I'm gonna check on the progress of your arm."

He nodded as I started to unwrap his arm until I see the cut. It wasn't bleeding anymore just badly scarred now. "It looks like you just need some ointment for the cut. As for the pain you've been having, you'll be given some pain killers to ease up. All that should heal in a few days, alright?"

"Okay then." Lucas said. I got up and went to the cabinet containing all the medications. I found what I needed and sat back down to start giving the ointment. After that, I gave his arm another wrapping, and then gave him the pain killers which he took.

"Thanks Carlisle, you really know your stuff." Lucas said.

I smiled. "Just doing my job to help people."

"I can tell you're the best doctor Forks has. Not just from health and injuries, but with well, with their lives. I mean look at what you did for Esme. You gave her a reason to live, to love again. She's very lucky to have you in her life and I know everyone in your family would say the same thing." Lucas said.

I didn't know what to say. His words hit me like a shower coming to my heart which such kindness. I've heard many compliments before but none like the one I'm hearing right now.

I placed my hand on his shoulder and said, "Thank you Lucas. It's pleasant knowing that thanks to what I can do, some people's lives are better because I exist."

His hand was on mine which really touched my heart. "You keep doing what you're meant to do. It's what people need you for." Lucas said.

"I will." I replied.

Lucas got up and said, "Thanks again Carlisle."

"No Lucas, thank you." I said. He smiled and left the room. I knew that I had a purpose in life but I never expect someone like Lucas to think that highly of me.

Edward's POV

I was walking all the way back to the main house. I was with Jasper and Emmett for a little brotherly time until Emmett played a little joke on Jasper. I left them while they 'deal' their situation if you know what I mean.

I entered the main house to find it empty. I can hear Esme's thoughts outside so she must be doing some gardening. Carlisle must have left for work. Bella went shopping with Alice and Rosalie. I feel sorry for Bella; she always hated it, one of things I love about her. Nessie is with Jacob at La Push. Again, I don't know why I let Jacob into my daughter's life.

I was trying to figure out where Lucas is since I couldn't hear his thoughts. I was walking around the house when I heard the sound of piano playing, not just playing but beautifully too. Odd, the only person I know playing the piano are me and Nessie. I should know, I taught her how. So who is the one that is playing? I found the room and my question was answered.

There he was sitting there with his hands on keyboard. His fingers were dancing around the keys in great rhythm and the sound he makes is something I've never heard in all my life. When he was done playing, I started clapping which made him jumped.

"Edward!" Lucas said. "I'm sorry, I just, I mean, I knew this is yours and I didn't want to play without asking but my instincts got the best of me and so…"

I chuckled. "It's okay Lucas, I don't mind. I was impressed with the way you played. You've done this?"

"Yeah, I've been playing since I was eight." Lucas said as I sat down next to him.

"What was that you were playing? I've never heard anything like that." I asked.

Lucas looked downed at the piano and said, "It's called A Thousand Years. It's a song I wrote to my… my girlfriend, Meghan. We've dated for two years. I wrote this to her to show how much I love her. I've never met a girl who loved me so much. She died five months ago when this guy I knew from school ran her over and snapped her neck."

My hand was on his shoulders. "I'm sorry man. It must have been rough for you. I mean first your family and now your girlfriend; you must have gone through a lot."

"Yeah." Lucas said. "My life has never been the same since then. She was my everything. Playing this song helps me be close to her, like she never left. I do anything to be with her."

"I know what you mean." Lucas gave me a questioned look. "When I heard that Bella once jumped off a cliff, I thought she killed herself and I wanted to die as well. Without her, my life was nothing because I couldn't live without her. When I was about to kill myself, she stopped me. I was amazed and so happy that she survived."

"Wow Edward, I didn't know you would go through so much for Bella." Lucas said.

"Believe me; Bella does crazier things to be with me. She can be very stubborn." Lucas and I laughed.

"I guess women are willing to do anything to get our attention, huh." Lucas said as he continued laughing. I didn't need Jasper's power to know that Lucas was starting to cheer up.

"Yeah I guess so." I said. Once Lucas and I calmed down, I asked "Can you play that song again? I can show you a song I wrote for Bella."

"Sure." He said smiling. He started playing A Thousand Years which was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard. After that, I played Bella's lullaby. I haven't been able to play that in awhile but it sounded just as beautiful as it always has.

"Edward, that was beautiful. Bella must've loved it." Lucas said.

"She did." I said. I really started to grow a fond of Lucas. Not only for having an interest in music, but for how he deals with a loss love.

Jasper's POV

I was walking back to the main house after that little situation with Emmett. Let's just say he's taking a little swim down the river. I laughed, that's what he gets for playing that little prank on me. As I continued walking, I stopped noticing Lucas and Edward were out as well. Edward was standing with a look of interest observing Lucas. This ought to be good. I thought.

Edward must have heard me as he said in my head. "_It is. Check it out."_

I stood where I was looking very excited. At that moment, Lucas started doing some form sort of martial arts as he threw many kicks and punches in the air. He moved his arms in great form of offense and defense. Then Lucas started running to the nearest tree and climbed with his feet. My mouth dropped with amazement. I never expect a human to be this skilled and so agile, especially when he started jumping from tree to tree. During in-between jumps, he threw more kicks in midair making me speechless. On the last tree, he pushed off and did a couple of flips before he landed perfectly in such great form. Wow.

"_I know right!" _Edward said to me.

"Hey Lucas." I yelled.

He looked around until he saw me. "Oh, hey Jasper. Were you watching all that?"

"Yeah, I saw everything. Those were really nice moves you got there." I said as I walked over to him and Edward.

"Thanks man. I haven't practiced in awhile though. That's why I decided to do it just now. I might have been a little rusty though." Lucas said as he scratches his head in embarrassment.

"Don't be modest Lucas. From what we've seen, you were amazing." Edward said smiling.

Lucas tries his best not to feel pleased about it but I knew he couldn't.

"Any chance you could show me a few moves?" I asked.

"Sure." Lucas said.

"_Be careful Jazz." _I heard Edward thought.

"_Don't worry; I got this." _I thought to him.

Lucas and I were several feet apart. Edward stood by leaning on tree, arms crossed and looking very excited. Without any of my vampire speed and strength, I charged at Lucas. He dodged to my side. I turned to strike him but he grabbed my fist like he was expected that. Man this human paced can be annoying but what else can I do. Lucas, who still has a hold of my fist, then grabbed my arm and flipped me over landing on my back, I got back on my feet as he started coming at me with kicks and punches. I dodge and blocked every one of them until he went down and swift kicked me causing me to fall down again.

"Okay, you won that time." I said causing him to laugh.

"Hey you were good yourself. You really anticipated my moves pretty well." Lucas said as he held out a hand.

"Well I have been watching." I said as I took it and got up. Edward came up and joined in.

"JASPER!"

We turned to see Emmett walking to us. He was soaked and pretty pissed to my amusement.

"What happened to you?" Lucas asked, although I could tell he was trying hard not to laugh.

"Jasper here thinks it's funny to throw me into the river!" Emmett said as Edward, Lucas and I laughed.

"Well that's your fault." I said.

"Wait a minute; Jasper actually threw you in the river?" Lucas asked causing him to laugh even more. Probably thinking how a big guy like Emmett can be tossed so easily.

"Hey he caught me off guard!" Emmett defended.

"Whatever you say." I said. Then a thought came to me. I heard a laugh knowing Edward heard what I was thinking. "Hey Emmett, I bet Lucas here can take you on. He did say he would kick your ass."

Emmett's POV

"Hey Emmett, I bet Lucas here can take you on. He did say he would kick your ass."

Now it was my turn to laugh; Lucas kicking my ass? It's too funny to even think about it. Don't get me wrong, I admire his guts and all but there's no way he's got bite.

"Him, yeah right." I said.

"I wouldn't judge him so quickly Emmett, Lucas got serious skills." Edward said smirking.

"Pff, puh-lease." I scoffed showing off my muscles.

"Then I bet you a new car that Lucas is able to take you down, how's that?" Jasper asked.

"Oh you're so on!" I said cracking my knuckles. I can totally see myself in a new jeep.

"_Don't use your vampire abilities." _Edward said in my head.

"_Dude, I can take him on without it, no problem." _I thought.

"_We'll see about that." _Edward smirked at that sentence. I rolled my eyes. How tough can this guy be?

Lucas and I were several feet apart ready for action. Edward and Jasper backed up, both smirking at me. We'll see who smirks in the end.

"Don't hold back." Lucas said grinning.

"Wasn't planning to." I said grinning as well. Lucas held out his hand telling me to come at him.

"_Oh it's on!" _I thought. I started running at him, in human pace though, and made a grab for Lucas but he got down under me, pressed his arm to my stomach and flipped me over his shoulder as I landed on my back. I quickly got on my feet and charged at him again until he jumped over me. I turned around to strike him only he ducked and swift kicked me to fall on my back again.

I heard Edward and Jasper laughing at my irritation.

Okay no more mister nice guy if you know what I mean. I thought. You know what they say, when you're about to admit defeat, cheat.

I grabbed Lucas's feet as I got up and held him upside. I watched as he struggled and try to hit me which he barely made contact. I would've won the bet, if he hadn't tickled my stomach causing me to let go of him. He swift kicked me again as I landed on my back for the third time. Just then, Lucas came up to me so fast he pinned one hand on my arm and the other one tighten coming to my face. I closed my eyes and looked away, knowing it won't really hurt. Nothing happened. I opened my eyes slowly seeing that Lucas's fist was only a few inches away from hitting my nose.

"Gotcha." Lucas said smirking. Edward and Jasper were still laughing from watching the scene. Lucas held out his hand for me which I took.

As I got up, I said, "You flipped me about three times so easily, played dirty when I had you and almost got me fooled thinking you were gonna punch me in face!" I glared at him making him feel uncomfortable. My glare turned to a smile.

"Get over here!" I said as I got his head under my arm ruffling his spiky brown hair of his and let go. "You got guts man, I like you for that."

"Um thanks." Lucas said.

"You owe me that new Audi." Jasper said as he and Edward calmed down from laughing while walking up to us.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." I said.

"Nice job Lucas." We looked around and saw Rosalie, Alice and Bella coming to us, must have return from their shopping trip.

"Were you all watching us?" I asked.

"Alice saw a vision of you getting your ass whooped. We assumed it was Lucas since she couldn't see him." Rosalie whispered to me as she came over and kissed me.

"Looks like I was right and we came in just in time to see you almost getting sucker punched." Alice said hugging Jasper.

"You were amazing Lucas." Bella said as Edward kisses her.

"Thanks guys." Lucas said.

"Yeah you were great, but next time you won't be so lucky." I said.

"We'll see." Lucas said smirking at me as I smirk back.

Alice came up to Lucas and grabbed his hand. "Yeah we will see but right now Lucas, you need to try on the new clothes I got you."

"Um, okay – whoa!" Lucas was soon being pulled by Alice leading him to the house. Oh man, I feel sorry for the poor guy.

This is going be so much fun with him hanging around.

Alice's POV

I walked into the house with Lucas in one hand and a lot bags in the other. I saw what he wore yesterday and the clothes in his bag. Yes, I snuck into his room last night to see what he had. I can't see him in my vision remember. I mean he's got nice clothes and all, minus the one that got so much blood, but if he's gonna be living with us, he's got to dress like us. And that's what I'm here for; Alice to the rescue. When we entered Lucas's room, I threw him on his bed.

"You know I could walk myself." Lucas said but I ignored him.

"Okay time for you to try these bad boys on." I said as I toss him one of the bags in my hands. He pulled out some of the dark grey cotton shirt inside and I saw his mouth opened in amazement.

"Are these Levis?" He asked.

"Yeah, you're familiar with it?" I asked excitedly.

"Yeah, I shop most of the time there." Lucas explained. "I usually shop when I have free time, you know find things that interests me. I know, sounds weird for a guy but I got to look good on some occasions."

I squealed excitedly. "No I totally get it. There's nothing wrong with finding clothes for everything. Oh you and I are gonna be such great friends." I ran up and hugged him as I was jumping up and down.

"I look forward for that but you need to calm down and can you let go of me now? I-can't-breathe!" Lucas said as he was gasping for air.

"Oops, sorry." I said letting go of him. Lucas tried on every clothes I bought for him for the next half hour and I'll say he looks amazing in every one of them. Once we were done, Lucas, who was wearing a dark grey cotton shirt and dark faded jeans, started putting his new clothes in his closet and drawers.

"Thanks for all this Alice, but you really shouldn't have done it." Lucas said.

"Don't be ridiculous, I love doing this. Especially when I get to dress people up. They love it too, they just won't admit it." I said smiling. "Also if you need clothes, don't hesitate to ask me."

"Okay but next time you go shopping for my clothes, I'm coming with you. In case you haven't noticed, plain grey is not exactly my color if you didn't see." Lucas said.

"Well that blood took care of the last one right?" I said laughing at my little comment. Lucas seems to be laughing too.

I may not be able to see him in my visions, but I know he and I will be best of friends. Well, best of guy friends.

Rosalie's POV

I've been in the garage for the past half hour working on my car; nothing wrong with my convertible, just making it even better. As I was finished, the door opened and Lucas came in.

"Oh, hi Rosalie, I didn't you know you were in here." He said.

"Hi Lucas." I said. I looked at what he was wearing and smiled. "I see Alice had fun playing dress up with you."

"If you mean being dressed up as a Barbie doll, then yes, she did have fun." Lucas said.

"Then next time, let me help you with that. I love shopping as much as Alice but I don't go that overboard like she does." I said with a little laugh.

"So what were you doing?" Lucas asked.

"Just working on my vehicle, you know just making some enhancements." I said.

"I didn't know you do mechanics." Lucas said very impressed.

"What, do you expect, a beautiful girl like me to be all girly and stuff?" I said sarcastically laughing.

"Hey I'm not one to judge. Believe it or not, a guy like me who's this good looking," I laughed at his little humor. "Is a nerd."

"Well I find that hard to believe." I said.

"I did swimming instead basketball and knew every secrets and cheats in every videogame I played. Try and deny that about me being a nerd." Lucas said.

"I bet girls would go head over heels for you despite what you do." I said once I calmed down the laughing.

"Well girls just judge me too easily. They hardly care about what I do, just how I look." Lucas said. "I never had one proper girlfriend except when I had Meghan." There was a hint of sadness as he said that name.

"Yeah, Edward told me how you lost her. I'm very sorry." I said walking up to him.

"It's okay." Lucas said.

"You know Emmett wasn't the first guy I dated." I said.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I dated this guy Royce once. I thought we were meant to be, until I noticed how he never really loves me like my friend's boyfriend does. Then one night, I was walking home from work and saw Royce with a couple of friends. They were idiotically drunk. I try to get away from them but I wasn't fast enough to evade them. Next thing I know, I was left alone on the streets after Royce and his friends had their little _fun_. Luckily, I had them taken care of and things went well when I met Emmett. But that night with Royce really gave me nightmares, I could never get over it no matter how happy I try to be."

There was silence until Lucas said, "Rosalie, you deserve to be with Emmett and I can tell that he loves you dearly. And Royce was a complete idiot for how he treated you. I think the only reason you keep having those nightmares was because you're letting him get to you. You should try your best to forget about him and show yourself that you're ready to move on with your life, especially with Emmett. I suggest listening to some break up songs."

I was amazed at his advice. "Wow, Lucas, no one says that to me. Thank you and I know you'll find girl who will love you just as Meghan has."

Lucas smiled and said, "Thanks Rose. Well I'll just let you finish your car. I'll talk to you later."

"Yeah, see you later." I said and with that he left. Just then my phone rang and I answered.

"You know I could've taken out that bastard for you back then if he were still here." I heard Emmett said.

"I'm sure you would babe." I said.

"You okay now?" Emmett asked.

"Actually, I'm all good now." I said smiling. After talking with Lucas, the darkness that's been haunting me has disappeared like he was able to cure me from what I was facing.

Bella's POV

I decided for some alone time. Renesmee came back from La Push since Jacob has to work plus she wants to spend quality time with her father. That warms my heart seeing how Edward bonds with our daughter. I chose to go take a walk to mine and Edward's meadow. It's just one of our favorite places when we're together. I arrived at the beautiful scenery when I noticed that I wasn't alone and I smiled to know who it was; it was Lucas.

"Hey, Lucas." I called walking up to him.

Lucas, who was sitting down, turned around to see who called until he saw me. "Oh, hey Bella. What are you doing here?"

"Well, this happens to be the place where Edward and I spend time together away from our family. It's sort of our meadow." I said.

"Oh sorry, I had no idea. I didn't mean to trespass on your area." Lucas said feeling embarrassed.

I chuckled. "It's okay." I said as I sat down next to him. "So what are _you _doing here?"

"I don't know, I was just taking a walk when I came across this place. Never notice how beautiful it is. I just wish Meghan was here to see this." Lucas said. Of course, Edward told me about his lost love. I would've been crying in tears if I was still human.

"You really miss her don't you?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said. "I never show a picture of her to you guys have I?" He pulled what appears to be a small locket from in his shirt and handed it to me. I opened it; on the left side of his locket shows Lucas with a group of people who I assumed must be his family then on the right is him and Meghan very close together. Her name doesn't lie what a beautiful person she is; with her long dark brown hair down to her shoulders, her smile shows her teeth of pearly whites, flawless skin for a human and judging from her expression, she was madly in love with him, the same way I am for Edward.

"She's beautiful." I said.

"If she were still here, she would appreciate that." Lucas said smiling as I handed the locket back to him. "You know when I first came to this place, I almost felt like I could see Meghan clearly, like she never left me but she disappeared when I approached her. I guess coming here brought back sweet memories."

"That happened to me too you know." I said. "Once Edward left me and I was depressed for like months. I felt like there was a hole in my chest spreading so much pain. Then one time, I heard Edward's beautiful voice when I notice a motorcycle group that I came across awhile back. This might sound crazy but I think that I could hear Edward the more I put myself in danger even though I promised him not to do anything stupid or reckless."

"And that's why you did cliff diving?" Lucas asked. "Edward told me you did something like that. No offense but that wasn't exactly a very smart move."

We both couldn't hold our laughs. "Yeah it was a bad timing to do so. It was worth it though. But you should know that the ones we love are never gone, they always here with us and always watching. You may not be able to see your family and girlfriend for real but you know they are here, in your heart." I said.

Lucas gave me a hug as he said, "Thanks Bella. You're right you know, what you said earlier."

We let go of each other as I said grinning. "Can you tell Edward that? I get tired of him when he says that he's always right."

Lucas laughed as he said, "I'll try but you should know that I don't like getting dragged in the middle of things between my good friends." I felt touched at his kind words. He already considers me and my family his friends. I don't think of him as just a friend, I think of him as a brother.

Jacob's POV

"Let me get this straight, you were on full speed, the car flipped on the right side, obviously, and crashed into a tree?" I asked in disbelief.

I was talking to guy who looks like he's seventeen and believe me, he looks like he's into only two things; cars and girls but mostly cars.

"Look can you fixed the damn thing or not." He asked. I looked at his car and saw that it had a huge dent to the side, the headlights were busted and smoke coming out the engine. How is it even standing here, okay?

I sighed as I explained. "Yeah but it does cost over a thousand to replace the engine and get it repaired."

"Doesn't matter, use my mom's card." He said giving me his mom's credit card. Man shouldn't he take responsibility to his own hands. I gave the card back to the guy after I charged him and he left afterwards without even a thank you. I rolled my eyes in disbelief.

I returned to the garage from my office where Quil and Embry are working. Right now in the garage there are only two cars; one which is almost done and the other one is in progressed.

"So how serious was it?" Quil asked coming out from underneath the car.

"What does $1600 sound like to you?" I asked smirking.

"Damn that much? We just keep making money more and more by the day." Embry said working on the other car.

My phone vibrated in my pocket. I took it out saw a message from my girlfriend Nessie.

**Coming over to see you. Bringing Lucas with me. Be there in about five mins. Miss you! Xoxoxo – Nessie **

So Lucas is coming huh? I feel a little uncomfortable about this. I mean, I'm not showing hate to the guy but after the conversation with the Cullens, I can't be sure. The best I could do now is to at least get to know him.

**Cool, see you two then. :) Miss you too! Xoxoxo – Jacob **

"Texting Nessie again?" Embry asked.

"Yeah she's coming over with Lucas." I explained.

"That guy you and the Cullens were talking about?" Quil asked.

"The same one." I said. Exactly five minutes later, my Nessie arrived with Lucas behind her.

"JAKE!"

Nessie jumped into my arms and I hugged her. God I miss her so much even if it has only been a few hours.

"Hey come on Nessie, some people need to work." Embry said. I rolled my eyes as I put Nessie down. Embry would say that since he hasn't imprinted someone. Him, Seth and Leah as far as I know. I don't know the update on Brady or Collin. Seth still has time at his age and so does Embry. We still have no clue about Leah since she's the only and first female to have ever phased. Sucks for her.

"Hey Jacob!"

"Hey Lucas." I said.

"So this is what you do as your job?" Lucas asked looking around.

"Yep. It's pretty much what we do all day." I said politely. I motion the guys to come over. "Lucas these are my friends and co-workers Quil and Embry. Guys, this is Lucas."

"Nice to meet you two." Lucas said holding out his hand.

"Same here." Embry and Quil both said shaking his hand.

"So what are we up to tonight?" Nessie asked me.

"Well I was thinking after work we could take another walk around La Push if you like." I suggested.

"It doesn't matter as long as I'm with you." Nessie said giving me a kiss.

"Then it's a date." I smiled.

"Whoa!"

Nessie and I looked to see Lucas running up to the finished cars with his face in amazement.

"Is that a 2013 Nissan Altima 2.5 SL?" he asked excitedly.

"You recognized it?" Embry asked in shock.

"Of course." Lucas said.

"How do you know so much about cars?" I asked looking surprised.

"My uncle's a mechanic and he always spends time at home finding old cars and doing some upgrades with engines, sound system etc. My family buys the cars from him. He taught me a bit when I was young." Lucas explained. Now that I'm impressed. "What's that over there?"

I looked to see where he was pointing at and noticed one of the cars we haven't finished.

"That's a 2000 Toyota, Corola." Quil explained. "We're doing some modifications to it. It's sort of a side project when we have some free time in the shop."

"Right now there are a few parts we need but we don't have any and they don't have it in Forks." Embry said.

"I know a couple of friends of mine in Lacey that can get you those parts." Lucas said.

"Really?" I asked stupidly. This guy impresses me by the minute.

"Yeah you just give me the price and let me handle it. I know how to make a good deal like these." Lucas said.

"I like you!" Quil said.

"Dude you should work here!" Embry said. I didn't know what to say because those two took the words right out of my mouth. I look to find Nessie looking very dumbstruck at what had happened which made me laughed.

After ten minutes, Lucas got off the phone to say the deal's been set at the exact price we offered and will arrive in a few days. We closed shop at seven and I told Nessie that tonight was my turn to patrol and that I'll see her later tonight. She and Lucas left as we said goodbye.

"Okay I don't know what you guys were talking about. Lucas is a great guy." Quil said.

"Hey you were having doubts about him too." Embry said.

I laughed as I listen to those two arguing. Okay, I admit, Lucas really impresses me about himself.

Renesmee's POV

Lucas and I were walking home from Jake's workshop. I still can't believe Lucas knows so much about cars. Is there anything else I don't know about him? I mean my dad told me he's good on the piano and took out Uncle Emmett without a sweat and he loves to shop like Aunt Alice. This guy's full of surprises. I turn to see Lucas, who turned his head quickly, looking at me in a way which is weird. He's been like that on way to Jake's and it doesn't look like he's crushing on me. This got me curious.

"Lucas, are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." He said.

"I know you were looking at me." I stopped where I was at. "Care to tell me why?"

He stopped too with his hand over his head. "Y-nah, it sounds silly."

"Oh come on, I won't laugh. Please!" I said putting my puppy face. It always works when I want something. Thank you Aunt Alice.

He looked at me and I can hear his heart making a sound as if it was melting. Wonder what's that about?

"Lilly did the same thing to me when she wants to play dress up." Lucas said. "To be honest Nessie, you remind me a lot like my sister, not in a bad way though. She laughs when she's happy, her eyes are the same shape as yours as well your hair. Talking to you always make me feel better the same with Lilly. Seeing you, it's like I have my little sister back. What I'm trying to say is that I think of you as _my _sister and I'm always gonna be there for you if you need me."

I threw my arms around him so fast he didn't see it coming. Tears were coming out eyes as I held him so tight. I had no idea he would think of me as his sister. I mean, I pretend to people that my families are my siblings, but Lucas is being a real brother to me.

"Lucas, I already think of you as my big brother." I said. We let go of each other and then Lucas gave me a kiss on the forehead. He looks like he felt guilty for doing it. I giggled understanding why. I'm sure Jake will understand.

"Come Lucas, everyone's probably waiting right now." I said.

"Yeah okay." Lucas said. We came home inside and saw my family is here. Dad looked at me. "_Carlisle wants to talk to us and Jacob about Lucas once he goes to bed."_

"_Okay." _I wonder what it is about.

Once Lucas and I finished dinner grandma made for us, Lucas decided to go bed and wished everyone good night. Jacob arrived an hour later and once we heard that Lucas was asleep, grandpa began.

"So judging what has happened to you all today. You spent the day getting to know Lucas and he shows a great effect to you all. You believed him not to be some sort hazard but a great person with a great heart and such talent." Grandpa explained. "I did say if things go well with Lucas we would officially consider him as part of this family. However I believe it's fair that we put a vote to it. So, what do you guys think?"

"Yes." Grandma said immediately.

"Definitely yes." Daddy said.

"Are you seriously giving me a choice to say no? Yes!" Uncle Jasper said.

"I say hell yeah!" Uncle Emmett said.

"Uh hello of course I say yes!" Aunt Alice said.

"I say yes." Aunt Rosalie said.

"How can I say no to him? Yes." Mom said.

"I would be an idiot to say no. So yes." Jake said.

"I've already consider him as family. Yes." I said.

"And I vote yes." Grandpa said. "So it's official, we tell Lucas the good news tomorrow." Everyone agreed.

"I see party!" Aunt Alice squealed and took off. No doubt shopping plans.

"I think we should also tell Lucas about who we really are. Just so here knows." Daddy said.

"Oh I love to see that." Uncle Emmett said smirking.

* * *

**Hi guys sorry this took so long. Wasn't easy putting all this down especially writing a scene for every character but I hope you enjoy it and thank you for your patience.**

**Also yes the song A Thousand Years is a song from the Twilight movie.**

**Which character's POV did you like? Please review! The next chapter will be awesome. Trust me! :)**


	6. Accident

**A New Life**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything Twilight related expect for the character Lucas. **

**The Cullens are planning telling Lucas the good news however it wasn't how they plan it.**

* * *

**Chapter 6 – Accident**

Renesmee's POV

It was eight in the morning and my family, Jake and I decided to plan a little party for Lucas, big in Aunt Alice's case. That's when we'll tell him the big news. I could hardly hold my excitement. The house was empty except for me where I was sitting alone in the living room and grandma who's in the kitchen. She is cooking something big for the surprise party.

I was waiting for Lucas to wake up; see the plan is that I take Lucas away from the house for the day where we hang out at Jacob's while everyone sets up the big event. Once we come home, that's where the surprise comes for Lucas. Half an hour has past and Lucas still hasn't woken up. My phone vibrated in my hands.

**The pack has been notified and they gave the okay. See you soon. Love you! – Jacob**

I texted back.

**See you soon. Love you more! – Nessie**

**No way! :) – Jacob**

I smiled. This is gonna the best day ever! Now all we need is for Lucas to wake up.

Lucas's POV

I woke up feeling quite exhausted. Yesterday was amazing; I really bonded so well with every one of the Cullen family and Jacob. He and his friends even offered me a job at their garage. I really like the Cullens; they are such kind and loving people. Never in my life have I met a group of people like them.

There was something that got me curious though. I mean, pale skinned, everyone except Nessie I noticed never eats and are cold, Jacob feels hot and I saw how they all have gold eyes. That's not normal, but then again the world isn't and besides I'm not one to judge people. I already love the Cullens and they seem to like me too _then again_, I feel like I'm in the way of their lives.

No, no Lucas quit putting yourself down. You should know better than that. I thought shaking my head. I got out of bed, washed myself and wore the clothes Alice bought me. I really admit, that girl knows her style. I went downstairs and Esme and Nessie are the only ones in the house. I understand Carlisle has work and all but where is everyone, not that it's any of my business but where do they go at this time? I said morning to them as Esme made me breakfast. After I was done and did the dishes for Esme again, Nessie came up to me.

"Lucas, would you like to hang out with me at La Push? Jacob and his friends will be there." She asked.

"Sure, sounds like found." I said.

"Oh it will, trust me." Nessie said. I noticed that she winked at me. I wonder what that is about. I shrugged.

Nessie and I left the house and started heading to La Push. We arrived fifteen minutes later and Jacob was there along with Quil and Embry. There are other people with them; from what I'm gathering, they are Sam, Emily, Paul, Seth and his sister Leah, Claire, Rachel, Jared, Brady and Collin. Okay first the Cullens and now Jacob's friends, what is with Forks? When I got to them, I couldn't help but feel like that some of them like Leah, Paul and Collin looked at me as if they're uncomfortable of my presence. The others however like Seth and Emily welcomed me with a smile, well Seth was really enthusiastic about me when he shook my hand. He invited me and the guys to a soccer game. They were impressed how good I was despite never being a soccer player and the conversation I had with Leah really made her open up to me. At least I'm feeling comfortable now with everyone especially with Emily; she's as good a cook as Esme. It was two in the afternoon now, wondering what to do now.

As if she read my mind, Nessie said, "I know what we should do next. Come on Lucas." She took my hand and took off with Jacob, Quil, Seth, and Embry right behind us.

Renesmee's POV

I took Lucas as Jacob, and some of the guys follow us to the top of cliff. What we planned next with Lucas will be fun.

"Okay, so what is it that you guys decided to drag me up here for?" Lucas asked as we made it to top. "Which I have to say, looks beautiful."

"Cliff diving!" We said.

"Say what!"

"It's what we do for fun." Jacob explained as he and the others took off their shirts and I was soon in my one piece swim wear.

"It is fun. Look," I said as I pointed Lucas out to Quil who started running and jumping off the cliff. We ran up to the edge to watch Quil make a splash as he hit the water.

"It's okay to feel scare but that what makes it such a rush. Lucas?" I notice Lucas wasn't at my side. The others noticed as well. We turned to see Lucas running as fast as he could as he took off his shirt. As he ran passed us, we've noticed that he was not at all scared or nervous which surprises us especially when he went wild and took a huge leap in to the water.

"YAHOOOOOOO!"

We watched as Lucas did so many flips as he made a splash, we were all opened mouthed as we couldn't believe what happened. I decided to go after him.

"Okay please don't tell me you've done this before." I said as Jacob and the others followed.

"Only on the swim team. We like to mess around on the diving board." Lucas said with a grin on his face.

"Is there anything else you haven't told us about?" Jake asked.

"That depends." Lucas said as we all laughed. We made it back to the others on the beach after a couple more dives. When we got back, I saw that it was four. It's time!

"Lucas we should get on home." I said. Lucas nodded.

"I'll be with guys soon." Jake said. With that, Lucas and I said goodbye to everyone and left. We left La Push taking the path leading to the main house.

"That was a blast. Thanks for inviting me Nessie." Lucas said.

"You're welcome. I'm glad you had fun." I said. We just reached a road where on the other side is where home is when Lucas suddenly stopped. I looked at him as he looked down and had his hands in his pockets.

"Lucas?" I asked.

"Nessie, listen," He started. "I don't know why but I know that there's something different about your family." I froze in my place. Does he actually know?

"I don't know what it is exactly but I don't care. I already love you guys and I consider you as my family. For that, I am thankful for having you all in my life." I remained silent but was smiling. He was smiling as well. I'm so glad Lucas feels that way but I'm sure Lucas will be even more pleased when we get home.

I was distracted at what he said when he tensed up.

"Look out!" Lucas yelled as he pushed me out of the way. I was on the ground when I looked up to see a car hit Lucas causing him to crash into the windshield and soon on the ground.

"Lucas!" I cried. As I came to him, the car that hit him just took off. The nerve of that guy. Not only for crashing into him but for just going off like that. I want nothing more than to just rip that person apart but my thoughts were on Lucas who looks unconscious. I can hear his heart beat slowing down. I felt my color draining. No, he can't be.

"Lucas. LUCAS!"

* * *

**Uh-oh. What's gonna happen to Lucas? Please review. :)**


	7. Change Him

**A New Life**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything Twilight related expect for the character Lucas. **

**Lucas has been hit by a car pretty badly. Can the Cullens save him in time?**

* * *

**Chapter 7 – Change Him**

Jacob's POV

Nessie and Lucas left us where he thinks he's just going home like any other day only to see the Cullens are throwing a surprise party for him along with allowing him to become a part of their family. Once they were gone, I turned to my tribe.

"I take it you guys like Lucas." I said.

"Like him? I love him!" Seth said.

"He's okay I guess." Leah shrugged but I can tell she didn't want to admit that she likes him as well. Everyone else seems to like him too, heck I love the guy.

What was I thinking accusing Lucas of something suspicious? The guy has heart, guts, knowledge about cars and a good sense of humor. We were all getting ready to leave when suddenly I heard a tire screech and a thud along with a cry. I froze where I stood when I heard _him. _No, that did not sound like…

"Lucas!"

"Jacob, what's wrong?" Sam asked me but I didn't answer because I started running until I phased. I heard my clothes ripped off but I didn't care. I continued running with many scenarios popping into my head. What happened? Is Lucas hurt? What about Nessie? Did someone attack them? That's what I feared most as I furiously ran as fast as my legs could go. I was at the road where on the other side leads to the Cullen's house when I heard,

"Lucas. LUCAS!"

I turned my head to see Nessie on her knees next to, my eyes widened in horror at who was on the ground, Lucas. I ran up to them and Nessie saw me coming, she was crying. I looked at Lucas; he was out cold, he looked like most of his bones were broken and a drop of blood fell from his head. I looked at Nessie asking to know what happened. She placed her hand to my face and showed me.

From what I've seen Lucas pushed Nessie out of the way as the car bumped into him at such high speed. I was furious at how that asshole just took off like nothing happened but I shook it off. As grateful I am for Lucas risking his life to save my Nessie, he shouldn't be so stupid to do that. He must have gotten that from Bella. I lowered myself telling Nessie to hop on. She picked up Lucas and placed him on my back. As soon as she was on, I took off straight to the main house.

Renesmee's POV

Jacob was running as fast as he could go but I wish he went faster. I could still hear Lucas's heart beat but it was beating very slowly. Why did he do that? He shouldn't have risk his life for me like that. Sure I may be half-human half-vampire but he's human. If I wasn't so distracted, I would've saved us both by now. I looked at Lucas again who was still unconscious.

"Hang on Lucas." I said to him. "You're gonna be okay. Just stay with us. Stay with me." You just got to.

Bella's POV

I looked at myself in the mirror. I was wearing a strap blue dress bought from, you guessed it, Alice. Why does Alice go overboard with, well, everything? Well with birthdays, weddings and celebrations, there's just no stopping her. I sighed. If Edward says that I look beautiful in it, I have no reason to argue with him.

I came downstairs to see everyone in the main house. Alice, Rosalie and Esme were also wearing dresses as the guys wore their fancy shirt and tie. The table was set with food and cake. There was a banner that reads 'Welcome to the Family!' with all our names signed. I smiled as I came over to Edward who put his arm around my waist as I put both of mine around his. I am really excited for this. The look on Lucas's face when we tell him that we are inviting him be officially part of our family is a look I'll never forget and it's not due to my vampire memory. It was ten minutes to five and Nessie and Lucas should be on their way home now. I heard a gasp as we all turned to see it was Alice. Judging from her blank expression, she just had a vision. I felt Edward tense up. Why doesn't that look good?

"I just saw Lucas." Alice said when she came back.

"What?"

"Alice, what did you mean you saw Lucas?" Jasper asked. "I thought you were unable to."

"I don't know, I just did somehow." Alice said.

"Well what did you see?" I asked although I got a bad feeling about it.

"Carlisle," Edward said to him as Carlisle seems to understand now. "They're coming."

We heard the door burst opened and a cry. "HELP!"

We turned to see Nessie coming in first with Jacob carrying Lucas. We were all shocked by Lucas's appearance as he was unconscious in Jacob's arms.

"Carlisle it's Lucas, he's in pretty bad shape." Jacob explained.

"Bring him here." Carlisle said leading Jacob to his room as we all followed. Jacob laid Lucas down on the couch and step back as Carlisle examined him.

"Nessie, how did this happen?" Carlisle asked. Nessie placed her hand on his face. When she let go, he immediate went to Lucas and checked his condition.

"What is it?" I asked my daughter. I felt my husband shaking like he was in pain as Nessie placed her hands up to my face. My eyes were widened with such horror as she let go and showed it to everyone except Jacob and Edward who must have read her mind. This boy risked his life for Nessie? He shouldn't have. But he did.

"How is he Carlisle?" Esme asked.

Carlisle was silent, the whole room was silent except for my daughter sobbing, and I mean really silent. That's when our worst fears came. No. He couldn't be.I looked at Edward and his face says something that I wished I haven't seen.

Carlisle turned his head to us and said, "His heart….. stopped."

Edward's POV

The words just hit me like thousands of bullets that are unwilling to stop. I never felt so much grief in my life. From what everyone saying in their heads, they didn't want to believe that Lucas is dead. My daughter didn't take it so well.

"NO HE CAN'T BE DEAD!" She cried as she pushed Carlisle out of the way so she could put her arms on Lucas body.

"Lucas, wake up! Wake up please." Nessie said as she shook his body.

"Nessie-"

"HE CAN'T BE DEAD!" Nessie cried as she sobbed over Lucas's body. "He just can't." We all stood there not moving an inch as we watched Nessie continue with her sobbing. I don't blame her for how's she behaving because we all are feeling the same thing. Like Nessie, Lucas made a huge impact in our lives and now he's been taken away from us. After what felt like hours but actually ten minutes, Bella broke the silence as she took my arm off her and walked up to Nessie.

"Nessie, come on." She said. Nessie refused to leave Lucas but she reluctantly stood up and came to me as she and I were in each other's arm.

Just then I heard a beat and I looked up in surprise. "Did you hear that?"

My family looked at me and then at Lucas. There was another beat, and another. More heart beats came but it was very slow. Nessie gasped when she heard it. Carlisle went to him and listened very closely.

"Definitely a pulse. He's living but… I'm not sure how long." He explained.

"No." I heard Nessie said quietly.

"Carlisle you have to change him."

We all turned to see it was coming from Jacob. I wasn't expecting Jacob to allow us to bite a human. The treaty said that there won't be war between us and the wolves as long we don't go on their lands and bite humans unless the Alpha gives the command. Since Jacob became the Alpha of his pack, he gives the command.

"Jacob, are you sure?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, please. He doesn't deserve this, not when he's about to have a new life. Please." Jacob said.

Lucas's heart was slowing, there's no time. Carlisle came close to Lucas as I hear him whispered in Lucas's ear. "Lucas, you're gonna be okay. I'm gonna save you. You might experience some pain but you'll wake up as a whole new person."

Carlisle sank his teeth into his neck as we all hear Lucas screaming with such pain. I tried to look away but hearing him scream reminds me when I was bitten. Carlisle soon stopped as Lucas's body was screaming from the venom that is inside him. After a few minutes have passed and soon Lucas's body stopped moving. He is now in the process of his transformation. We all left the room since he won't wake up in three days.

"_Some party he was gonna have." _I heard Emmett said.

* * *

**How do you like the story so far? Please review :)**

**In the next chapter, Lucas will learn the truth about the Cullens being vampires and his transformation. How will he take it?**


	8. Am I Dead?

**A New Life**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything Twilight related expect for the character Lucas.**

**Okay before I do the next chapter about Lucas learning the truth, let's look at his POV from the last chapter.**

**While everyone was sorrowing around Lucas thinking he was dead, they heard a heartbeat. How did he do? What made him come back? We're going back to Ch. 7 – Change Him only in Lucas's POV**

* * *

**Chapter 8 – Am I dead?**

Lucas's POV

I slowly opened my eyes and felt something cold on my back. I realized that I was on the ground. I slowly sat up because my body is aching from that car when it hit me. Nessie! I remembered I pushed her out of the way because I didn't want her to get hurt when I saw that crazy maniac was driving towards us at high speed. Who gave that person a license? I looked around wildly until I put my hand on my neck. Ow that hurt. I looked around slowly to notice that it was total blackness and I can only see myself. Weird. Where am I?

"Lucas."

I jumped, startled from that voice. Next thing I knew, two people came to my side while another, a little girl with long gold hair, sat on my lap. I was shocked when I saw her face.

"Hi big brother!" She said smiling.

"L-Lilly?" I said. Then I turn to see who was at my side receiving even more shock recognizing the woman with the same hair as the girl looking young for her age and the man with the same hair as mine. "Mom? Dad?"

They both smiled at me as I smiled back. I cannot believe I am surrounded by my family, but how? Not that I don't want to see them, but how is that possible? Unless…

"Am I dead?" I asked them.

"You could say that you are." Dad said as mom was squeezing my arm so tightly.

"But you guys are dead."

"We know," Mom said. "But we never left."

"What do you mean?" I asked looking confused.

"Son, we never left you. We've been watching over you since that night. We even watched you graduated which we are all very proud." Dad said. "We continued watching over you as you left Lacey. We were making sure that you wouldn't do anything rash or reckless to kill yourself because you still have a life ahead of you."

"Especially when you met the Cullens." Mom added.

"Yeah they are nice people." Lilly said. I place my hand on her face and she smiled. I miss how she smiles, my smile. "They were even nice enough to through you a party."

"Party? What party?" I asked.

"The Cullens had a surprise party for you after you left La Push with Nessie. They were gonna tell you that they want you to become part of their family, as a Cullen. However, after that incident you had, there was a change of plan." Mom explained.

I was speechless. The Cullens did all that for me? They wanted me to be a part of their family? I felt happiness spreading around me as I couldn't believe what I was hearing but then it faded. I was about to have a new family who's willing to take me in and it will never happen because I'm dead. I'll never get to see them again; I'll never get to see Esme's love, Emmett's humor, Edward's passion, Bella's heart, Jacob's kindness, Alice's enthusiasm, Carlisle's wisdom, Jasper's skills, Rosalie's attitude and Nessie's spirit. Like my family, I left the Cullens without intentionally doing so and there's nothing I can do.

"So are you ready to go?" Dad asked me.

"Go where?" I asked.

"Back to the Cullens?"

Go back? What are they talking about? I'm dead.

"How am I supposed to go back?"

"You can return to your body. You will create a miracle and return to them." Dad said smiling. Mom and Lilly are smiling as well while I remained confused.

"But if I can go back, why didn't you guys?" I asked.

Lilly looked down as my parents sighed. Then my mom said, "We wanted to sweetheart. Believe me we really did, but we've all lost so much blood and our bodies were badly damaged from the fire. If we came back, we would have died seconds later. It's your choice, you can choose to go back or you can move on with us. It doesn't matter to us what you choose."

I looked at my sister again who now looked at me. "What about you?" I asked.

"I just want my big brother to be happy." She said as she hugged me and I hugged her back. "I love you."

"I love you too baby sis." I said as tears came out of my eyes.

After five minutes of hugging and crying with my family, my dad said, "So I'm gonna asked again, are you ready to go back?"

I was silent but I knew I was ready. I was ready for a new life and I will be spending my new life with my new family.

"I'm ready."

My family helped me got up which suddenly feels like it's been completely healed. "I love you guys." I said.

"We love you too sweetheart." Mom said. She kissed me on the cheek as dad ruffled my hair and Lilly hugged me again. "We'll always be there for you."

I turned around saw a light and then I heard voices.

"Lucas, wake up! Wake up please."

"Nessie-"

"HE CAN'T BE DEAD! HE JUST CAN'T."

I know that voice, it's Nessie and she's crying.

I looked at my family who smiled at me knowing I'm making the right choice.

I turned back at the light and took a deep breath.

"I'm coming everyone." With that, I took a step forward and everything was a blur.

* * *

I felt awake but some reason, I couldn't my eyes and my body feels very sore. Also, I can barely breathe. I could hear my own heart beat slowly. I heard voices but I couldn't make what they're saying but I did make out of,

"Definitely a pulse. He's living but… I'm not sure how long."

"No."

No? What do they mean no? Am I too late? This can't be! There were voices saying something but I still couldn't hear what they're saying. That when I felt a whisper to my ear.

"Lucas," Was that Carlisle? "You're gonna be okay. I'm gonna save you. You might experience some pain but you'll wake up as a whole new person."

I have no idea what he meant by that but before I could think, something pierced through my neck and I screamed not even realizing that I could. I try to fight it but it felt like my insides were on fire and I was burning alive. What is this? Am I going to hell? I didn't know long I was screaming because then something came out of neck and it stopped whatever it did but I was still in pain from what I've been given. Suddenly, the pain stopped and next thing I know it, I was out.

* * *

**Now the next chapter will talk about Lucas knowing the truth. Please review :)**


	9. The Truth

**A New Life**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything Twilight related expect for the character Lucas.**

**Lucas now wakes up and discovers he has changed. The Cullens tell him the truth about them being vampires. How will Lucas take this?**

* * *

**Chapter 9 – The Truth**

Lucas's POV

My eyes opened at an instant. The first thing I saw was the white ceiling. What amazes me is that I can see it clearly, and I mean I can see the texture of the tiles so close as if my eyes were camera lens. Judging from how I am looking it, I must be on my back on a comfortable platform. I moved my eyes to the right to see a vase on the window sill. I can see the tiny water droplets on the vase from a few feet away. I soon realized that I was in the room where Carlisle fixed my arm. I felt like a zombie when I got up. That's when someone threw her arms around me so hard that she knocked the wind out of me. Funny thing is I didn't need to breathe. I looked at the person that is hugging me realizing it is Nessie.

"Lucas!" She cried as I put my arms around her so tight.

"Nessie are you okay?" I asked trying to ignoring the unusual smell that's somehow trying to tempt me.

"Me?" Nessie asked thinking I'm being stupid. She let go of me and I saw she was crying but they were happy tears I'm seeing. "You got hit by car and almost died and you're asking _me_ if I'm okay?"

"Well, I was just checking." I shrugged. "So what's been happening?"

"Lucas, why don't you come with me?" Nessie asked as she stopped crying and stood up holding out her hand for me. "Everyone is waiting for you."

"Okay." I said as I took her hand and got up.

Still holding her hand, I noticed something on my arm. The cut where the bear attacked me is gone, like nothing even happened to it but that wasn't the only thing. What's more is that I feel completely fine. My body should've felt nothing but pain from the accident, yet, nothing. I saw a mirror and I examined myself more closely as my eyes opened wide with shock. My skin that was once light skinned is actually very pale like the Cullens. My eyes were from dark brown to red. Did I mention that I look, I don't know, beautiful? I was okay looking back then, but I look ten times better. I would do definitely get a part in a magazine if I was offered a role. I continued staring at myself until I was able to find my voice.

"Nessie, how long was I out?" I asked slowly.

"Three days." She answered.

Three days?! How could I've healed so quickly and gotten so handsome in three days?! Did Carlisle did some sort of surgery on me while I was out? Is that what he did to everyone in the family?

Nessie took a deep breath and said, "Come on Lucas, everyone's waiting."

I followed Nessie out of the room where she led me to the living room. The family were all there sitting down, smiling at my arrival.

"Look whose back from the dead." Emmett said.

I laughed. "Yeah, it's miracle." Nessie and I sat next to each other on the couch. Everyone was now looking at me, which is kind of creeping me out.

"So what's going on here?" I asked. "You all look like someone died. In case you haven't noticed, I'm alive."

"Lucas, there's something we have to tell you." Nessie started. I looked at her as she continued. "We've told you all about us as we know everything about you."

"Yeah?" I said sounding more like a question.

"But there's one thing we haven't told you." Nessie said.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Remember when you said that you knew there was something different about us?" I nodded. "Well, you were right."

"I don't understand though." I said looking at everyone.

"You should know by now." Carlisle said "Pale skin, gold eyes, beauty, never eats."

When he saw my confused look, Carlisle said, "Lucas, my family and I are vampires."

I froze at those words. What did he just say they are? "Please tell me you're joking." I said.

"No, we're not." Carlisle said calmly.

"Wait are you saying that – "

"Yes you're vampire as well." Alice said. "Carlisle bit you in order to save your life. That's why you were able to heal so quickly."

Vampires? I knew that these people were different but vampires were not what I thought possible. But after what's been happening, everything fits. It even makes sense when I felt how cold they were. Wait a minute. I looked at Nessie, and slowly felt her face which is warm like normal human temperature.

"But Nessie you're warm." I said as I put my hand down.

She smiled. "I'm actually half-vampire and half-human."

"That would explain why you eat human food." I said and everyone laughed. "How is that even possible, you being half and half?"

"My mom almost died giving birth to me when she was human. Dad turned her into vampire to save her." Nessie explained.

"I thought Esme said she couldn't have kids anymore." I heard Edward, Jasper and Emmett snicker as all the girls giggled. Did I just say something really dumb?

"Carlisle and Esme aren't my biological parents." Nessie said. "Edward and Bella are my actual parents.

I gaped at her and then at her _parents_?! Bella and Edward?!

"WHAT?! WHEN?! HOW?! WHO?!"

"Edward and Bella."

"WHAT?! WHEN?! HOW?!"

"Edward, vampire. Bella, human."

"WHAT?! WHEN?!"

"I'll tell you that later."

"WHAT?!" I said causing everyone to burst into laughing.

"Dude, calm down." Jasper said when he was able to calm himself down.

"Yeah, I think you got it." Rosalie said looking quite amuse.

I look wildly at everyone. So many questions are popping in my head making me feel like I'm about to pass out any second which for some reason I couldn't. The first question is when my eyes were set on Edward and Bella.

"How could she be your daughter when you're about the same age as me?!" I asked them.

"That's because vampires don't age." Esme explained. "Once you're bitten into becoming a vampire, your body is frozen from aging physical but mentally you get older."

"Exactly how old are you guys?" I asked fearing I know what they're going to say.

"To skip the details, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice and I are over a hundred years old." Edward explained as I jumped from what he said. "Bella is only twenty seven."

I looked at Nessie. "And you?"

She smiled. "I'm actually eight years old."

"Dang girl, you grew up fast." I said.

"I know but I stopped aging a year ago when I reached full maturity. So I'm stuck as a seventeen year old." Nessie said. I gave a low whistle.

"Lucas." I turned to see it was Carlisle calling to me. "We plan on telling you the truth about us because we all like you very much but changing you wasn't how we planned it. We hope that you're not scared of us and you're not upset at what you've now become."

I was silent until I finally said, "Scared? Upset? Why would I be? Sure I was shocked and I might have overreacted a bit but that's because those information were a lot for me to take. I already told Nessie before; I don't care what you guys are, I love you all from the moment I first came here and think of you guys as my family."

Next thing I knew was that I was pulled into the center of a group hug which is a first for me. This was better than what my family had. I never felt so much love by a group of people I only met for a few days. This is the happiest day of my life.

It must have been, what hours in my book, until we broke apart. That's when I felt something burning in my throat. And I'll tell you that it's really making me thirsty.

"Uh-oh."

Uh-Oh? What uh-oh? Now what is going on?

"Not to worry Lucas. You're just thirsty for blood." Carlisle said. "We have to take you out hunting."

"Wait, WHAT?!" Are you all crazy?!" I asked. How could I forget what vampires eat? "I am not going out there and kill people for their blood!" They started laughing again. Okay this is getting me nowhere.

"We didn't say anything about humans." Bella said.

"But then –"

"We'll explain when we get there. My parents and I have to hunt as well." Nessie said as she took my hand. One minute I was in the house, the next minute I was out in the woods. Nessie let go of my hand with Bella and Edward by her side.

I looked around wildly at what just happened. "How did we did get here so fast?!"

"Vampire speed," Bella said. "It's one of the powers we all have. Others include super strength, super senses including sight, hearing and smell and indestructibility." Hold on a second,

"Okay, wait a minute, are you saying Emmett would've taken me out?" I asked as I remembered how I was able kick his ass so easily. Edward laughed.

"He would've but he had to tune it down on his powers in human strength." He explained grinning. "But now that you're a new born, you'll definitely kick his ass ten times better."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Trust me; I beat Emmett in arm wrestling when I was a newborn." Bella said smiling. Whoa Bella beat Emmett when he has arms that huge? That's something to laugh at. "And I still do."

"So why are we out here?" I asked.

"Like Carlisle said, your thirst is craving for blood so we're taking you hunting." Edward explained.

"Do I have to tell you guys that I'm not-"

"How about you just shut up and let us explain." Bella said calmly.

"Sorry." I took a deep breath. "But no humans."

"You don't have to worry about that." Edward said. "You see our family is different from others who survive on human blood. Carlisle found a way to survive without harming the innocence and that's animal blood."

Animal blood huh. Well it's better than killing humans.

"By feeding on animals, you retain the ability to resist the urge to consume humans. Also our eyes are gold while those who drink human blood are red." Edward finished.

"Okay, okay. I guess I could go for that." I said as I calm down. "So where do we start?"

We heard a twig snap nearby and saw from a distance was a deer.

"Right there." Nessie pointed.

"What do I do?" I asked. I could feel my throat burning by the second.

"Pretend you're a lion hunting its prey." Nessie explained. "Once you catch it, break its neck then sank your teeth into it. You should be able to pick it up after that."

I watched as the deer started eating something on the ground. I slowly walk up to it crouching very low and quietly. As soon as I got close, I sprang at it and grabbed on to the deer. I swear that deer can seriously struggle but I manage to break its neck. I soon sank my teeth into it and started drinking the blood. As I kept on drinking, I feel like I was reclaiming my will as if was in some sort of mind control. Once I finished every ounce of blood in the animal, I let go and got up. I looked at the three who were all very impress.

"Well, how was it?" They asked.

"Not bad." I shrugged as we all laughed.

Once Edward, Bella and Nessie did their hunting, we head back to the house. I entered the house first when I heard a "Surprise!"

I looked around to see Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie standing under a banner that reads 'Welcome to The Family!'

"Whoa, what's going on now?" I asked as Nessie and her parents came in.

"It's party for you." She said excitedly. Of course, I remember that they were throwing me party. I didn't want them to know I found out though.

"Me?" Pretending to be surprise.

"Yeah."

"We were supposed to have it for you three days ago but because of that little stunt you've pulled, we had to put it on hold until now." Alice said.

"This party is to show that we would like to accept you as part of our family Lucas." Esme said as she walks up to me and gave me hug.

"Do I have to repeat what I said?" I said as I hugged her back.

"Not really." Emmett said. "Now come on, let's get this party started."

The music was turned on and we all laughed and danced to sound of it as we continued to party all night. We're vampires and we don't sleep, like at all.

* * *

**This isn't over yet people. There are still more things that are coming your way.**

**Please review :)**


	10. A New World

**A New Life**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight expect for the character Lucas.**

**Lucas gets to learn more about the world he lives in. He later discovers something that surprises everyone.**

* * *

**Chapter 10 – A New World**

Lucas's POV

The party ended until four a.m., Nessie passed out at midnight. She's half human so she gets to sleep still, lucky her. Ah well, the good news about it is that I don't have to worry about waking up early.

I am in my room now, it's ten in the morning on Saturday and I feel wide awake. Wow, so this is what it's like to never sleep. Weird. My room now is filled with dark blue wall papers, a new sound system, a small flat screen on the wall with a dvr, my closet has been expanded with more clothes thanks to Alice; I think she overdid it, I even got an ASUS touch screen laptop and the latest iPhone.

I went to the bathroom to wash up and brush my teeth. After that, I put on a black t-shirt and old jeans. I'm working with Jacob and the others today so there's no point in wearing clean clothes. Nessie will be coming with me as well. Hope Alice doesn't freak out when she sees me. She'd kill me. Nessie wasn't kidding about Alice and fashion. I got out of my room and went downstairs to see Nessie in the living watching Emmett and Jasper playing video games. Jasper is beating Emmett left and right.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Lucas."

"Ready to go?" I asked Nessie.

"Let's go." She said as we both left the house and walk to the Reserve. "Jake said that he's meeting us at the road before we enter the Reserve."

"Why?" I asked.

"Just a precaution for us he said." Nessie explained.

"Is it because of what happened four days ago? So I did something stupid to save you. I was human back then." I said. Geez, everyone makes it sound like I'm all fragile or something.

"That's not why." Nessie said.

"So what is it then?" I asked.

"He'll explain it to you when we see him." Nessie said as we continued walking. "So, how's it feel being a vampire?"

"Too be honest, I feel the same, just better." I said as Nessie laughed. "I just never expect this to be real."

"Oh believe me Lucas, you don't live in a world you think you do." Nessie said.

"I guess you're right." I said. "I am getting a hard time being use to this speed."

"Mom did have a hard time with that on the first day. You'll get use to it." Nessie said. I still can't get over the fact Bella and Edward is her actual parents. That makes Carlisle and Esme her grandparents and everyone else her aunts and uncles. And since I'm adopted as Carlisle and Esme's son, Nessie is my niece but I'll always still think of her as my sister.

"By the way, tell your dad to warn me before he does things unexcitedly." I said. "He gave me a heart attack when he drove way over the speed limit." That caused Nessie to laugh.

"Sorry but my dad doesn't take slow and steady." Nessie said. No but giving people heart attacks is.

"So what else is out there in this world?" I asked curiously. There's just so much I want to know and so many questions to ask.

"Well, you know that we're different from other vampires because of our diet." Nessie started explaining. "You already saw that we sparkle in the sunlight instead of burning from it. The only thing that kills vampires if someone rips them apart and burns them with fire so you have to be careful with that."

I shuddered. Just talking about being burned alive brings back to that night.

"There's another family in Alaska who drinks animal blood like us. So we consider them our cousins. They are the third largest coven of vampires. My family is the second largest." She continued.

"Who's largest of them all?" I asked.

I saw that she looked a little bit uncomfortable but she answered, "The Volturi."

"The who?"

"The Volturi are the largest and most powerful coven of vampires. They enforce the laws of the vampire world." She explained. "In my opinion, they are the most twisted and scariest people I've ever met."

"You must have had a bad experience with them." I said.

"I was only a few months old when they heard about me. They thought I was an immortal child, which is forbidden since they can't control themselves. The punishment for that is for both the creator and child to be killed along with anyone who knows and protects them." Okay maybe I don't want to know so much about this. I'm starting to hate these Volturi people. "However, they saw that I was a hybrid so I'm not immortal but they still think I'm a threat to the world," Talk about stubborn. "They were about to destroy me and my family until another hybrid, name Nahuel, convinced them about us hybrids not being a threat. After that, they left me and my family since then."

"Well at least they left you alone in peace." I said.

"Yeah but my family fears we haven't seen the last of them yet." Nessie said looking scared.

I pulled her close to me. "I promise I'll never let them lay a hand on you."

"Thanks Lucas." She said with a smile as I let go.

"So when you said powerful, do you mean that they have powers besides their vampire abilities?" I asked.

"Yeah some of the vampires in the Volturi have a specific gift and I'll tell you they are not pretty." Nessie said.

"Does anyone in your family have any special powers?" I asked with interest.

"Why yes; Aunt Alice can see the future but they are subjective since she can only see the future once a decision affecting it has been made. Uncle Jasper can control people's emotion. For example if you're stressed out he can calm you down. He can also tell how people feel. My daddy, he can read minds."

"Okay that's creepy, having him looking into my mind." I shuddered again.

"Actually, he can't read yours for some reason. The same thing when he does it with my mom, you see she's a shield. She uses her mental shield to block any and all kinds of psychic powers that act on invading the mind. Daddy _can _read her mind if she lowers her shield." Nessie explained.

"Whoa. So your dad can't read my mind?" Well that's a relief.I thought.

"Yeah he, Alice and Jasper were unable to use their powers on you either, even when you were human, which really got all of us curious." Nessie said.

"Really? Well beats me." I shrugged. I guess I'm an immune kind of vampire. "So what about you?"

Nessie stopped and so did I as she said, "Um, I'm not sure mine works on you because I rather show it then tell."

"Well, try it then." I encouraged her. Nessie took a deep breath and place her hand on my face. Next minute, I saw images of when I first met Nessie; how I told her I've considered her my little sister, cliff diving at La Push, celebrating of me being part of the family and everything else.

"Whoa what was that?" I asked.

"You saw it?" Nessie asked looking very shocked when she let go of my face.

"Yeah. Was I not supposed to see that?" I asked.

"No, no, it's just I didn't think you could." Nessie said.

"So what was that you were showing me?" I asked.

"I showed you my memories." She explained.

"You're memories?" I asked interestingly.

"Yeah, like my daddy can read minds and how Aunt Alice sees the future. I show people what I'm thinking and what I see. I can even show it to my mom even with her shield on." She said.

"Wow, that's amazing Nessie." She smiled as resumed our walk to the Reserve.

"So does Jacob know about you guys being vampires?" I asked. I know that he's different from the Cullens with his skin and all.

"Yeah he does." She replied.

"And he's okay with it?" I asked.

"Well, I wouldn't say okay at first, more like he hated my family and all vampires." Nessie said.

"How come?"

"Well you see, Jacob and his tribe are werewolves." Nessie said.

"Werewolves, as in the big dogs?!" I asked with a panicked look on my face.

"Yes. You see vampires are the werewolves' natural enemies and they protect the humans from them." Nessie explained. Oh man, another Romeo and Juliet? You know how that ended right? Not good. "Remember when the bear attacked you and that big russet wolf saved you? That was Jake."

"WHAT! That was Jacob?! But it wasn't even a full moon!" I said as I thought back on that first day I met him and Nessie on just a regular day.

"He and the tribe aren't werewolf werewolves, they are shape-shifters." Nessie said with a little laugh.

Okay first vampires and now werewolves? What's next fairies and dragons?

I shook it off. "Okay I get the whole wolf thing now. So what stopped this feud?"

"It all ended when Jake imprinted on me." Nessie said.

"Am I supposed to know what that is?" I asked.

"I think I will explain that."

I jumped and realized we were at the road between both our homes and Jacob is standing on his side waiting for us.

"Jake!" Nessie cried as she ran into Jacob's arm and kissed him.

I was about to say hi to him when I had my hand covering my mouth and nose. I just smelt the most revolting stench in the history of stench. The smell was burning my nostrils feeling like they are melting inside. I soon realize that the smell was coming from Jacob. He and Nessie noticed my expression and seem to be enjoying it.

"Um Jacob, no offense but when was the last time you took a bath?" I asked.

"Um, about this morning." Jacob smirked.

"Ever heard of shampoo?"

Nessie giggled. "It's okay Lucas, we know Jake stinks."

"Hey that hurt, Ness." Jacob said jokingly.

"How do you guys deal with it?" I asked Nessie.

"Well my sense of smell isn't as strong as my family and they just deal with it." Nessie explained.

"Moving that aside about my smell, you want to know about imprinting right?" Jacob asked me.

I nodded as we continued walking. Oh yeah, I completely forgot about it.

"Imprinting is how we wolves find our other halves." Jacob started explaining. "Like when you see her, everything changes. It's not really love at first sight from what you believed. You realize that it's not gravity that's holding you to the planet, it's her. Nothing else matters. You would do anything, be anything for her; a brother, a friend, protector."

Jacob took a deep breath until he continued. "I imprinted on Nessie the day she was born."

"YOU WHAT?!" This guy imprinted on a baby?

"Dude relax, it's not like that." Jacob said holding his hands in surrender. "When someone imprints on a child, she's isn't ready to love in the first place. Remember when I said that you would do anything, be anything for her? That's what happened between me and Nessie; I was her brother until she needed a friend. As she got older, I've became madly in love with her but I waited until she was old enough to confess her feelings for me."

Nessie kissed Jacob on the cheek. "And I'll always love you forever."

Jacob smiled at her. I feel all warm and fuzzy hearing this story. I think its sweet how one finds love.

"So what does imprinting have anything to do with the feud between your families?" I asked.

"You see whoever a wolf imprints on, cannot be harmed. It's our most absolute law. Otherwise, it will lead conflict within the tribe. That has what ended our feud and put peace between us." Jacob said.

Wow. I guess that's what love does to everyone. They are the solution to everything.

We were now half way to the Reserve where the shop will be at until Jacob stopped and Nessie and I stopped as well.

"Before we continued, there's one more thing I have to tell you about." Jacob said to me.

"And that is…?"

"A long time ago, my great-grandfather Ephraim Black met the Cullens on their turf. He knew that they were different kinds of vampires so they made a treaty." Jacob explained. "See the treaty states that we will not attack them or reveal their secrets as long as they don't bite humans or come to our lands."

"Wait a minute, Nessie and I are standing on your turf and Carlisle bit me." I started to panic. "Does that mean we broke the treaty?"

"No you see the Alpha of the pack can give permission to cross on our land or to bite a human." Jacob explained. "I gave Carlisle permission to bite you so you wouldn't die and I'm now giving you the okay to come our land."

"You're the Alpha?" Well he does look like he's built to be one. I mean have you not noticed how big this guy is along with the muscles?

"Yep, in my pack and so is Sam in his." Jacob said.

"Okay I feel a bit better then. Next time can you please explain things to me before we do anything or go anywhere?" I asked.

"Can't promise you that." Jacob laughed as we made it to the shop where Quil and Embry were already working there.

Jacob's POV

We began working as we entered. Nessie helped out at the front desk as me and the guys started working on the Toyota with the new parts that came in. Around noon, we were almost done with the car when we decided to take a lunch break outside. We've been chatting for a half hour when we were joined by Sam, Paul, Seth and Collin.

"Hi guys."

"Hey. We heard Lucas is here so we decided to see how he's doing." Sam explained.

"Looks like you're okay now." Seth said.

"Yeah thanks to Nessie and her family." Lucas said.

"You may be a vampire, but we wolves are much stronger and faster than you." Paul teased to him.

"We'll see about that." Lucas smirked. Everyone laughed except for Collin who was glaring at Lucas. I don't like where this is going.

"You're okay man?" Lucas asked him.

"Don't give me that!" Collin said angrily.

"Pardon?"

"You're made just like the rest of those leeches! So don't pretend to be all nice to us!" Collin spat. I got annoyed at that insult on Nessie's family.

"I'm not pretending and I'd be careful with the whole leech thing." Lucas said calmly. "Also, I can tell you're angry so I would calm down if I were you."

"Don't tell me how to calm down!" Collin yelled. "It's bad enough that Jake is dating that monster and now he's being best buds with you?"

I was about to smash Collin face for insulting Nessie but just then Lucas got up so fast and grabbed Collin by the shirt. I saw the fury in his eyes, a whole side of Lucas I've never seen before. Wow he really does care about her.

"Say that again about Nessie and I swear you will regret it." Lucas growled.

"Get your hand off me!" Collin demanded. Lucas threw him so hard, just not far.

"Collin, stop!" Sam yelled. But too late Collin phased and started to charge right at Lucas. Embry, Quil, Seth and Paul try to restrain him but he threw them off and jumped on Lucas. Edward and the others weren't kidding about Lucas's fighting skills, they were good. However, I don't even think he's a match against Collin uncontrollable anger when he phases. It got worse when Collin has Lucas thrown in the air. Lucas ended up on the ground. I guess he still needs to work on his vampire reflexes. I saw Collin coming at him ready to attack and Lucas is struggling to get up. Collin was in the air landing the big blow.

"NO!" Nessie cried. I sprinted to stop Collin when I stopped. When Lucas threw his arms to protect himself like he did before, Collin was bounced off of him. That's when I saw it, the strange substance that surrounded his body; it was cloud like of light blue color, the same ones when I first met Lucas. Those substances were around his arms when he held them up and Collin was thrown off from being in contact with it. When Collin got up from the ground, Quil and Embry, who both phase, stopped him from attacking.

"Jacob, take Lucas. We'll take care of this." Sam said to me.

I nodded as me and Nessie ran up to Lucas.

"Lucas, are you okay?" Nessie asked.

"I think so. What just happened?" Lucas asked as we helped him up.

"That's what we like to know." I said as we started heading to the Cullen's house.

* * *

**So what was that substance Lucas did? Is this some sort of power?  
Please review. :) **


	11. Aura

**A New Life**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything Twilight related expect for the character Lucas.**

**Lucas is about to discover what his powers are and what he does with them.**

* * *

**Chapter 11 - Aura**

Lucas's POV

Jacob, Nessie and I were heading back to our house. I really hate that Collin kid; first he insulted me, my family and worst of all Nessie. No one insults Nessie right in my face. I was lucky that I didn't get my head ripped off. I didn't know what I did back there. All I know was when that asshole was in the air ready to land on me, I did what I always do to protect myself in panic; throw my arms in front of me. Next minute, I felt him close to me when he bounced off. I wish Nessie and Jacob would tell me what happened because they haven't said a word since we left the Reserve. We arrived at the main house and to no surprises, the whole family is here. Are they always here when something happens to me?

"What's going on?" Bella asked as I sat down on the couch.

"Long story short, Luke and Collin got in fight and when Collin was about to land on him, he got bounced off." Jacob explained as he and Nessie sat down as well.

"How?" Jasper asked.

Edward was looking at Nessie and Jacob. Probably reading their minds. "Whoa." He said.

"What is it Edward?" Esme asked.

"From what I'm seeing in Jacob and Nessie's mind, Lucas used some sort of power to protect himself." Edward explained.

"Really," Carlisle said as he came to me and looked at me interestingly. "How did you do it?"

"I don't know I just threw my arms out like this." I explained as I demonstrate what I did. Everyone gasped. I nearly jumped out of my seat when I looked at my arms. It was surrounded by some light blue cloud-like substance.

"What is going on here?" I asked looking scared.

"It can't be." Carlisle said as he took my arm and examined it.

"Care to explain to us what we don't know?" Emmett asked looking annoyed.

"I don't know how to start but what we're seeing is Lucas's aura." Carlisle explained.

There was silence.

"My aura?"

"Yes and its quite rare for you to show it. Not many vampires have this kind of power." Carlisle explained.

"What is this power about?" Rosalie asked.

"Well an aura is a field of subtle, luminous radiation surrounding a person. The aura is able to protect that person from any psychic powers." Carlisle explained.

"So that's why our powers didn't have any effect on him." Edward said.

"Well I was able to use mine on him the same way I did on mom." Nessie explained.

"So it's like Bella's shield?" Emmett asked.

"Not exactly." Carlisle said. "Bella's shield protects just her mind but Lucas's aura protects his whole body but like how Bella allows Edward to read her mind, Lucas can release his aura when he wants to."

"So if he lets go of his aura, our powers will work on him?" Edward asked.

Carlisle nodded. "It seems like it."

"I notice something else earlier." Jacob said as we looked at him. "Lucas you said you could tell that Collin was getting angry before he showed it. How could you tell?"

I thought hard on what happened back on the Reserve. "You know I did see something around him that looks like his aura, like mine only red. Red shows signs of anger so I just assumed."

"So you can detect emotions like I can." Jasper said.

"I guess." I shrugged. I heard Alice squealing with excitement.

"Okay we know what power he has and what he does with it. Now come on, turn off your aura so I can see your future." She said.

"Hey, it's not that easy when I don't know how." I said. Just then, there was a bang when I felt a sphere came out of my hand. Everyone jumped out of the way as the sphere hit a wall and disappeared.

Everyone was looking at me with their mouths hanging open.

"I swear I didn't do it!" I said holding my arms in surrender.

"We know Lucas. We think it's time to give you some training on how to use your powers." Carlisle said as he and everyone got up. I got up as well but I felt a little nervous about this. Weird things just keep happening to me by the minute.

* * *

**What do you think about Lucas's power? Please review. :)**


	12. Training

**A New Life**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything Twilight related expect for the character Lucas.**

**The Cullens are gonna help Lucas learn how to use his aura. There's gonna be something funny in the end trust me.**

**Also if you don't understand about Lucas's power, it's like the Pokémon Lucario's. Enjoy. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 12 – Training**

Lucas's POV

We are outside of the house where they said they're gonna train me on how to use my power and I'll tell you this, it's easier said than done. Everyone was gathering around as Carlisle and Jasper were standing in front of me.

"Okay we're gonna help you get in control of your powers." Carlisle explained. "Jasper?"

"We'll start how you're seeing people's emotion." Jasper said. "Look around, and tell us what you see."

I started my eyes on Emmett, who is grinning, first. At that moment, I saw his aura surrounding him; it was the same as that Collin asshole but it was less dark.

"Seems like Emmett is very energetic about something." I thought for second until I said. "If you think you can take me out this time, think again."

Emmett smirked as everyone laughed. I tried Esme next; there is a dark pink aura around her.

"Esme, I know how much you love us." She smiled. I turned to Alice who was showing a very bright yellow.

"Alice, you really need to calm down." She pouted.

"I think you got it." Jasper said. "Too bad you can't control emotions like me because I'm getting too old to get these people to calm down."

I laughed as he said, "Let's test out the spheres. Bella, maybe you can help."

Bella nodded as she came over.

"Lucas, can you try to remember how you did it?" Jasper asked.

I thought hard; I couldn't remember how I felt when I did it so I'll count that out so I tried focusing what I did with hands. It did look like it was in a position when I held a ball. I raised my hand letting my palm face up so that I wouldn't hit anyone and position it in a ball grip.

"My hand was like this but I don't remember how." I explained.

"Maybe you were able to extend your power to create the sphere." Bella thought. "I was able to extend my shield so that I can protect anyone from others psychic powers. You should try that."

"And how do I do that?" I asked.

"Try picturing the sphere in your mind. Do it very slowly." Bella said.

I held my hand where it was before and closed my eyes focusing on my hand. I felt a little drained for a moment until I felt something emerging from my hand. I slowly opened my eyes and gasped. There it was a blue orb the size of a dodge ball in my hand. As if my mind was thinking the same thing I let it go where it was sent straight in the air. Everyone applauded at my achievement. I deserve a pat on a back since I was able to do that on the first try.

"Okay let's see you turn your aura off." Alice said jumping up and down. Jasper motioned Edward to come forward.

"Edward will try to get in your mind. See if you can turn off your aura." Jasper said as I nodded.

"Try to think about something to annoy Edward." Jacob said.

"Yeah like how you see a hot girl and you want to – OW!" Emmett cried when Rosalie slapped the back of his head. Thank you, Rosalie. That's the last thing I want to think about.I thought.

I looked at Edward who was staring at me with a focus look. I try thinking loose and relax assuming that will help let go of my aura. Well let's see what should I think about? I was told Edward gets annoy when people sing in their heads and he hates country. Let's try it.

_This is how we roll  
We hanging round singing out everything on the radio  
We light it up with our hands up  
This is how we roll  
This is how we do  
We're burning down the night shooting bullets at the moon, baby  
This is how we roll_

Edward still looked at me. Judging from his aura, nothing.

"Try again, think harder." Jasper said.

I tried a different method. I try taking off my aura like how I undress myself. A little weird but it's worth a try. I looked at Edward again and thought of a different song.

_I don't know about you  
But I'm feeling 22  
Everything will be alright  
If you keep me next to you  
You don't know about me  
But I'll bet you want to  
Everything will be alright  
If we just keep dancing like we're  
22, ooh-ooh  
22, ooh-ooh_

I saw Edward's aura that looks like it's annoyed.

"Please no Taylor Swift." Edward begged. We all laughed but Bella laughed the loudest. Edward pouted at her as she went up and kissed him.

Alice squealed. "Lucas, we need to shop! I can see you now in some awesome clothes." So she can see me her vision now huh?

Then Edward looked at me and smirked. Wonder what he's thinking of now.

"HE DID WHAT TO NESSIE?!"

I jumped to see Jacob's aura going a mix of green and red. Anger and jealously does not mix I'll tell you that.

I heard Nessie gasped. "Daddy, you saw that?" Crap, he saw me giving a kiss to Nessie on the forehead. I didn't know he could go that far in my head. Edward laughed until he silently said for only me, Nessie and Bella to hear.

"I wanna see how he reacts when I only told him how Lucas kissed you. I didn't say anything about where, yet." He said smirking to me. Oh you little –

"LUCAS!"

"It was on the forehead I swear." I try to explain but it was useless as Jacob started coming at me as I broke into a run. I'm glad he didn't phase. I kept running around in the woods with Jacob chasing after me, swearing he will murder me, where everyone was laughing seeing the show that Edward put on me.

"_I'm gonna kill you for that Edward!"_ I thought to him.

"_I'm sorry but its fun watching Jacob's reaction." _Edward thought. One of these days, I will get Edward for this but first I have to deal with Jacob.

* * *

**How do you like the story? There are more to come. Please review. :)**

**Songs that were played:**

**This Is How We Roll – Florida Georgia Line feat. Luke Bryan**

**22 – Taylor Swift**


	13. Things Were Starting To Look Up

**A New Life**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything Twilight related expect for the character Lucas.**

**Lucas thinks things are looking well, but he was wrong when something bad happens. Wanna guess who's involved?**

* * *

**Chapter 13 – Things Were Starting To Look Up**

Lucas's POV

A month has passed since I've been living with the Cullens and I could not be any happier in my life. I love them and I've never been this close to them. Alice and I did a lot of shopping; well she did the buying and all while I gave the opinions and stuff. I showed Jasper more of my martial arts. He's really getting the hang of it. I got Rosalie, who happily agrees; involved with a couple of pranks I've pulled on Emmett. I'm sure that will teach him a lesson. He is amused but he's not backing down without a fight. Esme, you can tell she's everything I want in a mother; loving and caring. I gave Carlisle some assistance at his work since I've became immune to human blood which surprises everyone to see how someone was able to do it so fast. Let's just say it involves motivation. Edward and I bonded pretty well over music since we along with Nessie, are so skilled at it. Edward even told me to keep an eye on Nessie and Jacob and give him a full report. You know Edward, just being a dad and I don't blame him. Speaking of Nessie, I treated her like how I treated Lilly. I may be an uncle to her but I'll always be treating Nessie like a little sister. Bella was visiting her dad Charlie so she invited me along to meet him. You wouldn't believe what happened back there.

_**Flashback**_

_Bella and I were in Edward's Volvo driving to visit her dad. I heard he is chief of police and he's now married to Seth and Leah's mom, Sue. He doesn't know about us being vampires but he is aware about Nessie and knows about what world he lives in. I wasn't nervous about meeting him. See my dad was the chief of police back in Lacey so I have no problem with police officers. We parked in front of Charlie's house and got out of the car._

"_You sure you're not nervous?" Bella asked as we approached the door and rang the doorbell._

"_Come on Bella, I've met many officers and they don't intimidate me. So why should your dad be any different?" I asked rolling my eyes._

_Bella shrugged. "Just checking. Most boys would freak out when they meet my dad." _

_The door opened and a woman with short black hair severe style who must be Sue appeared behind it._

"_Bella, so good to see you and you must be Lucas." She said smiling._

"_That would be me." I said as Bella and I walked inside._

"_Bella!" I heard a deep yet familiar voice called and a man with curly brown hair and a mustache appeared._

"_Hey dad." Bella said as she walked up and hugged her dad._

_He hugged her too and then looked me in surprised._

"_Lucas?!"_

"_Chief Swan!"_

"_You two know each other?" Bella asked looking surprised._

"_Yeah, his dad and I are best friends when we were young. He used to work with me before he moved to Lacey with his family." Charlie explained._

"_You never told me he was your dad." I said to Bella._

"_You never told me you knew him." Bella said._

"_Well I've heard about you from him but I never met you." I said. "Hey Chief Swan, BANG!"_

"_Oh you got me again." Charlie said pretending that he got shot from my hand in a pretend gun form. We both laughed, I always mess with him when I was young._

_We've spent the next few hours spending with Charlie as Bella told him how his granddaughter's been doing as well as the family. Like Edward, he's making sure that Jacob is treating Nessie well. I told Charlie how my family was when we moved to Lacey. He was very sad to hear that his best friend died but I was able to cheer him up like I did back when he misses Bella long time ago. Other than that, the trip was very great._

_**End of Flashback**_

Yeah, so that was unexpected. You can say that since our dads are best friends, you would call me and Bella cousins.

Anyway, I really got along with Jacob and his pack. I still can't over Collin. Jacob, Quil, Embry and I finished the Toyota. If you're wondering how the test drive went, let's just say it was insanely awesome. We found another car to work on, a Lexus. It's old but I know what we can do to make it better. I was able to get a new engine, time belt and water pump at a good price and it will come soon. Can't wait to see how this car turns out.

I was also able to get in control my new powers. I can turn my aura on and off at will, I can see other peoples' aura and determine their emotions, detect if people are lying and got the hang of the aura spheres. Yes, that's what I called it.

So yeah, I'm really happy with my new life, new family and new friends. I was sad though that I haven't seen my friends from Lacey since graduation. They were sorry about my loss and tried to comfort me but I pushed them away. Now I felt bad for how I treated them. I want to see them one more time to apologize for my behavior. Maybe someday I will, very soon but for now, I am happy for what I got now.

Renesmee's POV

Lucas is enjoying himself with my family and they feel the same way. Nothing can ruin this huge moment for us and nothing will. Today was just the usual; mom and dad were spending time together at their meadow, Aunt Alice, Aunt Rosalie and grandma went shopping, grandpa was at work and Uncle Emmett went with Uncle Jasper to buy him the new car he owes him a month ago. I still can't believe Lucas was able to take Emmett out so easily when he was human. It's still funny to not to think about it. Speaking of Lucas, he and I are the only ones in the main house.

I was sitting on the couch watching TV when I heard Lucas coming downstairs. He looks excited when he came down.

"What's up Lucas?" I asked.

"The parts I ordered for the new car just came and Jacob and the others want me over at the shop now." He explained. I was glad Jacob understood about the kiss and that he's no longer mad at him but I got to admit that it was pretty funny and cute how Jake got all jealous.

"That's cool." I said.

"You want to come?" Lucas asked.

"No it's okay, you go ahead." I said. He seems uncertain about it. "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

Lucas sighed. "Okay but if something happens to you, your dad will kill me."

I laughed. "Sure, sure." And Lucas left afterwards.

Two hours have passed as I turned off the TV. I looked at the clock and it was one o'clock. Maybe I should go to Jacob. I thought. I opened the door and got out when suddenly,

"We were wondering when you will come out."

Before I could do anything, there was total blackness surrounding me and next thing I knew I was out like a light.

* * *

**This is where it gets serious. Please Review. :)**


	14. Never Again

**A New Life**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything Twilight related expect for the character Lucas.**

**Nessie has been kidnapped but by who? What do they want?**

* * *

**Chapter 14 – Never Again**

Renesmee's POV

I was able to regain conscious as I stirred. I opened my eyes to see that I was in a room quite unfamiliar. It looks too fancy for my taste. Where am I exactly? I know for sure that I'm not at home but how did I end up here? Last thing I remember was stepping outside the house and someone was right next to me saying something. What's weird was that I swore I didn't see anyone or even smell them. The next thing I knew was that some sort of black smoke wrapped around me and someone or something made me pass out. I feel so scared right now because none of family is here. Even my Jacob makes me feel safe when I'm with him. And Lucas, oh Lucas, he's just like Jake always willing to protect me like a sister. The door burst open and I became even more scared at who it was. No.

"Hello young Renesmee." Aro said. God even his voice creeps me out. Standing with him are Caius, Marcus and a girl I don't even know with black hair in a top knot, wearing the same robe as them. I should've known the Volturi had something to do with this.

"What's going on?" I asked trying to sound brave.

"What's wrong? Don't you like your new room?" Aro asked. He is not being serious.

"Excusez-moi? Again, what is going on here? Why did you kidnap me? How come I didn't see or hear any of you guys when I walked out of the house?" I asked.

"We wouldn't call it kidnapping, more like a way to get to you." Caius said.

"And as for how you never saw us coming, well…" Aro motioned the girl I don't know to over.

"Renesmee meet Olivia, our newest member of our coven." Aro explained. "She and her brother and sister are the ones that brought you here."

"But how could I not see them when I got out?" I asked.

"My sister May can make herself and other people invisible and when my brother Niall runs fast, he can transform into smoke. He can use his smoke to block vampires from their senses and powers." Olivia explained smiling evilly.

I gulped. If her siblings' powers are that bad, I hate to see what hers does.

"So what do you want with me?" I asked.

"We are simply asking to join our coven. With talent like yours, why use it on a coven who suffer their lives to avoid human blood." Aro smiled.

"First of all no, even if you just walk up to me, I still say no as I said so the last time we met." I started. "Why you ask, because they are my family. In case you haven't realized, when my family notice that I'm missing, they'll know you have something to do with it and will come here to rescue me."

"I'm afraid that will never happen." Caius said.

"And why's that?"

"Because by the time your family realizes what's going on, it'll be too late. My brother and sister will put an end to your coven including that mutt of yours." Olivia explained.

"In other words, they will be destroyed." Marcus said. No, that can't happen.

"In fact, I believe they should be dead right now." Aro said with a smile of pleasantry.

I just sat there frozen. No. They can't be dead; mom, dad, grandma, grandpa, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rose, Jacob, Lucas, no. I'll never see my family again, ever. I wanted nothing more that to kill those Volturi but there's no way I can fight them off myself.

"T-T-There's no way I'm joining your coven. Not even a million years. I'd rather die to be with my family." I yelled. I thought about creating a distraction so I could make a break for it and run, run away and hide.

"We had a feeling you would say that." Aro said with a wicked look. "Olivia, care to show our guest your power?" I gulped.

Olivia stepped forward with her eyes on me. Just when my eyes made contact with hers, I felt absorbed in a zone. Soon I felt disconnected from my mind and body. I heard voices but I couldn't make out what they're saying. All I know was that I am no longer in control of my mind.

* * *

**You think it's over? How's Nessie gonna get out this? Please Review. :)**


	15. Ambush

**A New Life**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything Twilight related expect for the character Lucas.**

**While Nessie was having a 'conversation' with the Volturi, let's see what happens to the Cullens, Lucas and Jacob.**

* * *

**Chapter 15 – Ambush**

Jacob's POV

"Dude I can't believe how good the car's looking now." Lucas said.

Thanks to Lucas's knowledge on cars and good negotiation skills, the shop has been booming with success. We make more money a day than we do a week altogether. I'm telling you, Lucas is such an amazing person. I would still like him even if I still hated vampires, but I don't hate them so let's end it at that.

Lucas and I were walking home to the Cullen house after we closed the shop at three. As we were walking, I noticed that Lucas was feeling a bit tense. He's been like that since he arrived at the shop. I wonder what's bothering him.

"You okay man?" I asked.

"Sorry, I'm just worried." Lucas said.

"About what?"

"Nessie." Lucas told me that he left Nessie at home by herself. I guess he feels bad for leaving her all alone. I would be too if I were him.

"Great, you're turning into Edward." I teased.

"I'm serious man. I shouldn't have left her alone." Lucas said running his hands through his hair.

"Dude, calm down. If Nessie were in trouble, pixie head would have called us by now when she saw it." I said.

"You're not at all worried about Nessie? She is your imprint after all." Lucas said sounding serious. Man how many personalities does this guy have?

I sighed. "Look I'm as worried about Nessie as you are but you don't see me going crazy." I said.

Lucas sighed. "I'm sorry man. I didn't mean to react like that."

"It's okay. You were just being a brother. It's natural." I said thumping his back.

"I guess but why do I have this weird feeling something bad just happened?" Lucas asked.

I shrugged as we saw the Cullen's house. As we came inside, we saw everyone in the living room. I saw them gave us a look of pain and worry. That's not good.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Nessie's gone." Carlisle said as Bella cried into Edward's shoulders. I felt like something slipped inside me like brick. My heated body would've felt ice slipping inside me. Nessie's gone?! How?! Why didn't I tell Lucas he should go ahead and stay with her at home?! Why didn't I listen to him when he was acting all protective?!

"What do you mean she's gone?!" Lucas asked. He was starting to panic but Jasper was able to calm him down.

"We just saw the door opened when we got home and found this near the door." Blondie explained as she showed me and Lucas Nessie's locket which looks like it was ripped off her neck.

"Alice, how could you not see that coming?!" I yelled at the pixie. I felt myself shaking as Jasper kept calming me down with his gift to avoid me phasing. They helped, just by a little.

"I-I swear I wasn't able to see her. It's like something is blocking me." Pixie head said.

"Jacob, this is no time to be jumping on people's head. Right now we need find out who took Nessie and where they have her." Edward said.

I took a deep breath calming down. He's right. The main thing right now is to find my Nessie.

"So who do you think took her?" Blondie asked.

"The only people who I think are capable of pulling this off are the Volturi but it doesn't make sense how Alice was unable to see them at that moment." Carlisle said.

We were all thinking the same thing. Those bloods sucking Volturi were the first option that came into our heads. If they really took Nessie, they are so dead.

Just then, I heard Lucas gasped. Has he figured something out? I saw Edward tensed up as he let go of Bella and turned around and, did he just punched the air? No wait, there was a smack and a huge crash on the couch as it broke. Something appeared on the couch and I saw a guy who looks unconscious judging from the cracks on his head. Edward must have punched him when the guy was invisible and I can tell that the unconscious guy did not see that coming. Then I saw Jasper tense up as well as he grabbed something behind him. He threw whatever it was over his shoulders and straight to the floor to a huge thud. Another guy appeared where Jasper threw looking unconscious as well. Emmett then jumped to the ceiling and threw down something he grabbed to the ground and the guy was unconscious next to the one Jasper threw. Lucas then ran passed me, pushing Esme and Bella to the side and sent an aura sphere, was that what he called, at something as it disappeared in mid air and soon the bookshelf was smashed. Lucas turned around and came at me. As he turned me around, without even thinking, I threw a punch and felt it and there was huge thud on the wall. Two more unconscious people appeared where the last attacks happened.

"What is going on?" Bella asked looking around.

Lucas looked at Edward who then looked at Emmett and me. "_They're outside."_

As Edward and Emmett ran out the door, I phased into my wolf form. As we got out, at a distant, we saw them; two vampires, a guy with dark brown shaggy hair and a girl with long brown hair both of them wearing familiar robes. They were shocked and scared when we saw them. Too late for them, Edward was fast enough to cut them off as Emmett came behind them and bonked their heads together knocking them out cold. Emmett soon grabbed them by the collar of their robes as we ran back to the house. If these two have anything to do with Nessie, they will pay.

Lucas's POV

I knew it, I knew something was wrong but did anybody listen to me? No and look what happened. Nessie is gone and it's all my fault. I failed to protect Nessie just as I failed Lilly. What kind of brother am I? Jacob isn't handling it well as I am. I'm surprised he hasn't phased.

"So who do you think took her?" Rosalie asked.

"The only people who I think are capable of pulling this off are the Volturi but it doesn't make sense how Alice was unable to see them at that moment." Carlisle said.

It seems like everyone seems to be thinking the same thing. As my family and Jacob are trying to figure out about whose Nessie's kidnapper, I gasped.

Over Edward's shoulder, I'm not sure what or how but I saw a dark red aura surrounding a figure. What's weird is that I can't even see the person like at all. All I know is that that person is about to attack Edward.

"_Edward, behind you!" _

Edward tensed up. He then let go of Bella and hit where I saw the figure. That figure was sent flying into the couch causing a crash as it broke. Everyone jumped and stared at the guy that just appeared on the broken couch, looking unconscious from the cracks on his face. That's when I saw another dark red aura behind Jasper.

"_Behind Jasper!" _I thought to Edward.

"_Jasper!"_

Jasper didn't need to ask as he tensed up and grabbed something behind him. He threw whatever it was over his shoulders and straight to the floor to a huge thud. Another unconscious guy appears where he lays. I saw another dark red aura running up the walls and up the ceiling where Emmett stood.

"_Above Emmett!"_

Emmett got the signal from Edward and jumped to the ceiling and threw down the figure to the ground and the guy was unconscious next to the one Jasper threw.

I then saw the dark aura coming for Esme and Bella. I ran pass Jacob, pushing Esme and Bella to the side. The figure try to back away but I sent an aura sphere at it that sent the figure straight to the bookshelf and crashed. I turned around and saw another dark red aura behind Jacob. I ran at him and turned him around. As if he read my mind, Jacob sent the figure straight to the wall. Those two figures appear looking unconscious as the rest.

"What is going on?" Bella asked looking around.

I didn't answer as I looked at the guys' aura and followed it leading me somewhere outside. That's when I heard them.

"But how? How were they able to see them coming?" I heard a guy said.

"It must have something to do with that new guy." A girl said.

"_Edward, someone's outside!"_ I thought to him.

Edward looked at Emmett and Jacob then took off with Jacob in his wolf form. Carlisle, Jasper and I gathered the unconscious figures and not a minute later Edward, Emmett and Jacob, still in his wolf form, came back. Emmett was shown holding a boy with dark brown shaggy hair and a girl with long brown hair and judging by Emmett's expression, he must have knocked them out cold.

"Can someone care to explain to me what the hell is going on here?" Bella asked.

"That's what we're about to find out." I said glaring at the two figures Emmett's holding.

* * *

**Hope it's not confusing to you people. Please review. :)**


	16. Interrogation

**A New Life**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything Twilight related expect for the character Lucas.**

**Who were these people that tried to attack the Cullens? Are they responsible for Nessie's disappearance?**

* * *

**Chapter 16 – Interrogation**

Bella's POV

We are standing outside the main house. The intruders that tried to attack us are still unconscious but are regaining themselves as the cracks are disappearing slowly on their faces as they are all tied together to a tree. We're waiting for them to wake up so that we can get some answers. I'm getting impatient. If these people took my baby I swear they are gonna regret it. They better have a good reason for doing so, either way they do not wanna see me angry.

Carlisle was in front of us facing the two vampires that were outside with Edward and Lucas by his side. Jacob, who's still in his wolf form, was standing next to Lucas. Once the cracks on their faces were gone, the vampires started to wake up. As they did, they started to struggle and escape but it was useless.

"Don't even bother trying to escape." Lucas said to them. "Jasper and I made those ropes even impossible for vampires to break."

That seem to make them stop as the boy look kind of scared and the girl was glaring at us.

"Okay we have questions and we want answers." Carlisle said with his arms crossed and a stern look on his face. "Who are you guys? Why did you attack us? And what have you done with Renesmee?"

"Like we're gonna tell you." The girl said with a sneer.

"Y-Yeah, we're not telling you anything." The boy said trying to sound confident but was mostly nervous and I don't think it was Jasper's doing.

What a stubborn bunch. And Edward called me stubborn. Jacob was growling at them. Edward was staring at them but it seems like he's unable to read their minds. Now how are we gonna find Nessie if they won't tell us? Lucas then step forward until he was face to face with the two vampires. He held out his hand and an aura sphere emerged as he held right to their faces.

"You wanna repeat what you said? I already took out your little soldiers when they were invisible. So unless you want a taste of my aura sphere like one of your friends, you're going to answer our questions and don't even think about lying to us. I'll tell if you're lying" Lucas said with a glare.

"How could you have seen them?" The boy asked Lucas. "My powers were suppose to block every vampire senses and all powers like that guys' mind reading."

"How about you answer our questions and we'll answer yours?" Lucas asked still in the same position with the aura sphere in his hand. The two vampires seem hesitant until they silently agreed. The aura sphere disappeared in Lucas's hand as he returned to Carlisle's side.

Man I love Lucas. He knows how to get what he wants. I have to remind myself to have him teach me that so I could get what I want from Edward. I laughed at thought but first things first, finding Nessie.

"Alright let's try this again," Carlisle started. "Who are you guys and how did you get to us undetected?"

The girl took a deep breath and started. "My name's May. I can turn myself and anyone else invisible."

"I-I-I'm Niall. I turn into smoke when I run very fast." Niall said nervously. "I can also use the smoke to block any vampire senses and powers." Well that explains why none of us except Lucas, didn't see them.

"So how were you able to see our men when they tried to ambush you?" May asked turning to Lucas.

"Yeah Lucas, how were you able to see them?" Edward asked in curiosity as we all turned to him.

"I saw their auras." Lucas explained. "Seems to me that even though your men were invisible, I can still see them. So no matter what powers you have, nothing can hide your aura. "

May and Niall look speechless until Carlisle spoke. "Why did you attack us?"

"You expect us to give you that answer?" May asked.

Lucas stepped forward again and raised his hand to Niall's face as an aura sphere emerged again. Lucas looks like he's about to release it at Niall until he panicked and said,

"We were told to destroy you guys once we've kidnapped Renesmee." Niall said very fast.

"You idiot!" May angrily said to him.

"Who sent you? And where is my daughter?" Edward asked as I heard him growl. Lucas's aura sphere grew bigger in front Niall.

"We were brought in by the Volturi along with our sister Olivia. They ordered us to kidnap your daughter. She's in Volterra where they will make her join their coven." Niall spoke very fast again.

"You're unbelievable, you know that?" May said to her brother in disbelief.

"So it looks like we were right about the Volturi." Carlisle said as Lucas's aura sphere disappeared in his hand. I should've know, I mean who else send Volturi guards in black robes, wants my daughter and take us out of the picture? I can't believe how stupid we were for not seeing the obvious.

"Okay we answered your questions. So are you gonna let us go now?" May asked as Niall looked at us looking hopeful.

"Who said we were gonna let you go?" Lucas asked as he stepped away from them and Edward stepped forward and pulled out a lighter. Did they really think we were gonna let them crawl back to Aro and his little family, after what they did including now? Once Edward flicked the lighter on, he tossed it at the tree which burst into flames spreading down at May, Niall and five others that are still tied to it. The fire soon disappeared, along with the vampires. Jacob ran into woods and returned in his human form.

"So what now?" I asked.

"What does it look like? Let's go rescue Nessie and kick some Volturi ass!" Emmett said.

* * *

**Will they rescue Nessie in time? What will happen to Lucas when the Volturi meet him?**


	17. Rescue Mission

**A New Life**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything Twilight related expect for the character Lucas.**

**Lucas, Jacob and the Cullens are on a rescue mission. Will they be too late? What will happen to Lucas when the Volturi meet him?**

* * *

**Chapter 17 – Rescue Mission**

Edward's POV

My family, Jacob and I took the flight to Volterra where we are on a rescue mission to save my daughter from the Volturi. Why is it that whenever something happens to my family, it involves the Volturi? Why can't they leave us alone? And why Renesmee, why her, why my daughter? If something happens to her I swear they are far from dead. Don't worry Renesmee I'm coming for you and no one, not even the Volturi, are gonna stop me from saving you.

Our plane landed in Italy. Once we got out of the airport, Carlisle rented two passenger vans. I got in with Bella, Esme Jacob and Lucas with Carlisle taking the wheel and Jasper drove the others in the second. After two hours of driving, we arrived at the front doors. I'm surprised that there are no guards up front. From what I'm hearing in their minds on the other side, they're thinking about celebrating assuming that we're dead causing me to smirk. They're in for a surprise alright. Emmett and Jacob pushed the doors opened with a bang and we marched in. Our entrance really made a surprise based on their shock faces.

"T-The Cullens. W-What a pleasant surprise." Aro said with his eyes widened.

"Cut the act Aro. We know you sent your guards to destroy us and took Renesmee." Carlisle snapped.

"How could you have survived? They should have taken you out undetected." Caius said.

"And who is the young man with you?" Aro asked pointing to Lucas who is already angry at the sight of the Volturi.

"This is Lucas and it's because of him we're alive." Jacob said.

"I would say 'Nice to meet you' but what's so nice about you kidnapping Nessie?!" Lucas said angrily.

Aro raised an eyebrow. "Kidnapping? We don't know what you're talking about. Young Renesmee simply came to us and asked to join our coven." He sounded confident. I look into their minds and to my confusion, he's telling the truth.

"That's bullshit!" Emmett yelled.

"You are calling us liars?" Marcus asked.

I looked at Lucas as he looked at me with his aura off.

"_Edward this doesn't make sense. They're telling the truth. Their auras said so."_ He thought.

That may be but that doesn't explain why those two siblings admitted to kidnapping.

"Perhaps we should let our newest member tell them." Jane said.

"Yes, Olivia would you kindly bring Renesmee here." Aro said with a smile. The girl with black hair who I never saw before, Olivia who must be those two vampire's sister, exit the room. She kept me from reading her mind and I don't like it one bit. Olivia returned accompanied with another person. We were shocked to see who it was.

It was my daughter.

This can't be Renesmee. She would never wear a dark cloak and wear the Volturi crest and yet here she is.

"What did you do to my daughter?!" Bella yelled in disbelief.

"We did nothing." Aro said calmly. "As we've said before, Renesmee came to us and ask to become a part of our coven."

"It's true." We turned to see it was Nessie speaking. She didn't sound like herself, like she has no emotion at all. "I've wanted to be a part of their coven for a long time."

My whole family was speechless. Her words hit me like my world was falling apart. What is she talking about? She never wanted to be with those people. I know that because back home, I read her mind. Yet she's telling the truth. This doesn't make sense.

"Nessie, what are you talking about?" Jacob asked and he sounded hurt. "You never wanted this. Why would you join with people like them, people that almost wanted to kill you?"

"Why stay with you when I have everything I ever wanted here with them?" Nessie asked. What have these people done to my daughter?! I thought as I was fighting back my growls.

"_Edward_," I heard Lucas called. I stayed where I was as he spoke in my head. _"Look at Renesmee."_

I looked very closely at Nessie who is next to Olivia, and noticed that her eyes weren't gold and not red either, thank god, but grey. Her eyes looks like she's lost in her thoughts like she's in a deep trance.

"_That Olivia must have done something to her. I think Nessie has been hypnotized. She also must have planted some false image in their heads to make it look like they're being honest. That's why they sounded like they're telling the truth." _Lucas said to me.

If that's what's causing Nessie to act like this, then we have to break the trance but how?

"_What do we do?" _I asked him.

"_Leave it to me. When I give the signal, grabbed Nessie." _And Lucas turned his aura back on.

"It seems like young Renesmee has made her choice." Aro said smiling. "If you still want to be with her, you're more than welcome to join our coven."

Jacob and my family look like they are losing a lost battle. Then, Lucas slowly started walking up to Aro.

"Lucas –"

I grabbed Bella. She lowers her shield as I told everyone.

"_Lucas has a plan, trust him."_

We all watch nervously as Lucas came face to face with Aro.

"Ah young Lucas. What a pleasant having you to join our family." Aro smiled with delight. Lucas remained silent. Be careful Lucas. I thought.

"I would like to get to know you." Aro said eagerly as he motioned Lucas to hold out his hand. Good luck persuading Lucas to turn off his aura for you to read his mind Aro.

Lucas slowly held his left hand. As Aro was about to make contact with Lucas, using his right hand, Lucas swatted Aro's hand causing Aro to spin. Lucas then turned to his right and shot an aura sphere at Olivia so fast that they didn't see it coming. The aura sphere sent Olivia flying when it hit her. The hit must have cause Olivia to lose her focus because Renesmee started to collapsed. That was my signal as I ran super fast and grabbed Nessie and me and Lucas ran back to our family. I saw that Olivia was sent flying into a wall. A torch underneath her fell on top of her and she disappeared in the flames. I was on my knees holding Nessie as my family watched anxiously for her to wake up. That's when I heard her mind.

"_Ow."_

"She's waking up" I said to everyone's relief. Nessie stirred as she slowly opened her eyes. "Nessie."

"D-Daddy? Is that you?" She slowly asked.

"It is Nessie. I'm so glad you're okay." I said as I hugged her tightly. I've never been so glad to have my daughter back in my arms. My family and Jacob were happy to see Nessie in good spirits.

"Nessie!" Bella cried as she took Nessie out of my arms and hugged her.

"Mom? Jacob? Lucas? Everybody? I-I thought they got rid of you guys." Nessie said as she started to regain conscious and look at us in surprise and confusion.

"Guess they were never aware of Lucas." Jacob said as he hugged Nessie.

"You didn't think those idiots could take us out that easily did you?" Lucas smiled.

"Well yes." Nessie said looking sheepish. I laughed, that's my Nessie.

We all stood up to face the Volturi who were all shocked.

"We're taking Renesmee back home where she belongs." Carlisle stated. "So we will be leaving now."

There was silence from them until Aro said, "I'm afraid we cannot allow that. If we can't have Renesmee, neither can you." I tensed up as I read their minds.

"_Everyone, MOVE!"_

I grabbed Bella's hand as we all turned around to make a run for it but the door behind us is blocked by dozens of their guards. I turned around just in time as one of the guards came at me and I took him out. A fight soon broke off as my family fought against the Volturi guards and Jacob phased in his wolf form. We may have been outnumbered, but they were outmatched. Thanks to Lucas, our fighting skills were helping us put on a good fight.

Just when we had the edge, the place went dark from black smoke where I was unable to see a thing and I lost every feeling in my body. The smoke soon disappeared and I noticed that I am restrained by one of the guards. I looked around and noticed that Bella and the rest of my family are restrained as well each with a guard. It took six guards to hold Jacob in his wolf form. I saw all the black smoke returning to Alec's hands.

I don't get it. How come I didn't anticipate that? Why didn't Alice saw that coming? How come Alec's gift actually affected Bella when she's immune to it? I noticed that Lucas is the only one who isn't held by the guards. He must have used his aura on still to protect himself and took out the guards that tried to grab him. Lucas looked around and saw us being held hostage and knows that he's outnumbered. I can tell that he's struggling at what to do now not wanting to have us harmed.

"Well, well, well, young Lucas. So amazing that you able to fight off our guards. Even more amazing that you were unaffected by Alec's power." Aro said looking amazed as he softly clapped his hands. "Your power is quite remarkable especially the way you took out Olivia. Why don't you join us? We could use someone like you with such an amazing gift."

"The hell I join your sad excuse of a coven!" Lucas said. "I've heard about you guys, not your biggest fan by the way." I'll give Lucas credit for having attitude.

"Pity." Jane said. I noticed that Aro was looking at Lucas very strangely like he's observing him.

"Quite strange," Aro said to Lucas. "For some reason you look very familiar."

Lucas didn't relax at Aro's words yet he looked confused. I was curious though at what Aro said. As Aro continues starring at Lucas, I took a peek at Aro's mind. I gasped at what I saw in horror.

"No, you didn't!" I said in a mix of shock and anger. Everyone turned their heads to me.

"Edward, what is it?" Bella asked. I looked at Lucas who is looking at me. I was afraid though about how to tell him.

"Lucas, they did it." I said to him.

"Did what?" Lucas asked slowly.

I struggled to find the words until,

"That night."

* * *

**What happened on that night? There are only three more chapters to go. **


	18. Rage

**A New Life**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything Twilight related expect for the character Lucas.**

**Edward just told Lucas of what happened that night. What is it?**

* * *

**Chapter 18 – Rage**

Lucas's POV

"No, you didn't!"

Everyone in the room including myself looked at Edward. I saw that Edward's aura is all red with anger but also with shock. Wonder what Edward saw in their minds.

"Edward, what is it?" Bella asked.

He looked at me. He seems to be afraid to tell me something.

"Lucas, they did it." He said.

"Did what?" I asked slowly.

Edward struggled for the right words until he said,

"That night."

I froze up from his words. I felt like the world was crumbling down. I was breathing uneasily as my eyes were on the floor. No they didn't. They couldn't have. Not that night.

_**Flashback**_

_**May 23**__**rd**__** 2015**_

_It was a late night in Lacey as me and my friends drove home from Bri's White-Out party. She not only invited us but put us on the list for the VIP room which looks awesome. I never had that much fun in my life with all the dancing and everything. Well what do expect on your senior Year? _

_I was sitting behind Cooper who was driving, with Tiffany and Hannah and Matt in the passage seat. We were on the streets to where they would drop me off at my house. I looked at my watch saying it was five minutes to midnight. Yep we are definitely tired._

"_Dude that was an awesome party Bri threw." I said._

"_It was nice of her to do that since we have a few weeks left before we graduated." Hannah said._

"_We still have finals though." I pointed out._

"_Oh screw finals." Cooper said. "Who needs them?"_

"_You do Mr. Average. I'm surprised you've been accepted to a college that takes students with the highest GPA." Matt laughed as Cooper punched him in the shoulders._

"_Hey when you're the star athlete of the school basketball team, you don't need an education." Cooper said._

"_Yeah let's see where that takes you." I said as everyone except Cooper laughed._

"_Hey I didn't have to be a smart ass to get into one." Cooper teased referring to me. _

"_Cooper, leave Lucas alone. At least he's smart enough to have some real fun when he's not studying." Tiffany said. _

"_Yeah he's fun alright, especially when he went wild with a lot of girls." Matt said smirking at me. "How many did you danced with, eight, ten?"_

"_I got dragged by a lot to even count." I said looking embarrassed as my friends continued laughing._

_A few minutes passed as we arrived at my house when suddenly,_

"_What's going on over there?" Hannah asked. We all looked at where she's pointing._

"_Shit, there's a fire!" Matt stated._

_As we got closer, Cooper said, "Uh Lucas, please tell me I took a wrong turn and this is not your house."_

_I quickly got out of the car and too my horror, the house was in flames and everyone was witnessing the tragic scene. Firemen were putting out the fire and police men were questioning the neighbors._

"_What happened?" I asked one of my neighbors. He turned to look at me and I saw the look on his face which was not a good sign. _

"_We don't know what happened exactly." He explained. "All we know is that there were screams and a crash and next thing you know, the place was in flames."_

"_Where are my parents? Where's Lilly?" I asked in demand as I grabbed his shoulders and shook him furiously._

_He didn't look at me when he pointed at the ambulance behind me. I turned around and they were on the stretchers. I let go of the guy as I ran up to ambulance only to be blocked at the entranced by a paramedic._

"_Sorry but I can't let you back in here." He said to me._

"_That's my family you're talking about you idiot so unless you want a broken jaw let me see them!" I said furiously. _

_Reluctantly the paramedic let me in as he closed the back door. I ran to the three stretchers that were each attached to an IV and heart monitor as the ambulance took off. All three of them had burn marks, their bodies are seriously damaged and covered in ashes, and I noticed that they each have two small holes on their necks._

"_Mom, Dad, Lilly!" I cried as I went to them back and forth panicking._

"_Lucas." I heard my mom whispered as I came to her._

"_Mom!" I cried taking her hand when she opened her eyes a bit._

"_Oh Lucas, I'm glad you're home safely." She said softly._

"_Me? Did you not know that you guys are heading to a hospital?" I asked calmly even though I'm shaking._

"_At least I know that you're okay." Mom said with a small smile. "I love you… sweetheart." Her eyes were closed after that._

"_Mom? Mom!" I cried._

"_Lucas." I turned around to see it was my dad._

"_Dad!" I ran up to him. "What happened? Who did this to you?"_

"_Lucas, three people came into our house." Dad said weakly. "They attacked us until I tried shooting them causing a fire and they escaped. Lucas those people… weren't ordinary people."_

"_What do you mean?" I asked. Before my dad could say anything he passed out and his heart monitor made a long beep._

"_We're losing them!" The paramedic stated as he pushed me aside. "Step on it!" He called the driver._

_We arrived at the hospital ten minutes later. The paramedics started taking the stretchers with my parents as I ran next to the one holding Lilly. She hasn't woken up yet but heart monitor said she's breathing. As we entered the hospital, I watched as Lilly's eyes slowly opened._

"_Lucas?" She said weakly._

"_Lilly, don't worry. Everything's gonna be okay." I said to her._

"_I…love…you…big…brother." She said as I held her hand._

"_Sir, we have to take these people to the emergency room." The doctor told me._

_I stopped while they continued rushing to the room._

"_I'll be right here." I cried to Lilly. "I promise you'll be alright."_

_Twenty minutes has passed as I was sitting in the waiting room with my friends. They came ten minutes earlier when they saw what happened._

"_They're gonna be okay." Tiffany said holding my hand. I wish I could believe that but it's not that easy._

_Just then, the doctor arrived and I ran up to him. He had his head down until he looked at me._

"_We've lost them." He said to me sadly. "They've lost so much blood that their hearts weren't strong enough to keep up. I'm sorry." With that, he left while I stood where I was with my fists tightened and fighting the tears coming out of me. _

_**End of flashback**_

It was them? They started the fire? They killed my parents who loved me dearly? They killed my baby sister who lightens my world? They're the reason why my life was a hellhole since that night? And now they were about to take away my family again? I was shaking from shock at where I was standing until I slowly turned my head at the ones responsible for my life in so much anger. My eyes rested on Aro who I believe looks scared.

"You murderers. You've, ruined, my, LIFE!"

I yelled as I ran at them without even thinking but I didn't care as I was filled with rage.

"LUCAS NO!"

About ten guards came at me but I took them out easily. I heard a scuffle and it sounds like my family and Jacob have broken free. My family, I'm gonna kill those Volturi for taken away the people I loved. I sent two aura spheres at Jane and Alec since their powers couldn't have any effect on me. Demetri made a grab for me but I grabbed him first and threw him to the ground. Felix was a tough one but I won in the end when I kicked him straight to the wall. I continued running as I sent two more aura spheres at Caius and Marcus leaving Aro defenseless. I jumped at Aro grabbing him by the neck shoving him straight to the wall.

I gripped on Aro's neck ready to rip his head off. I saw the look in his eyes and his aura stated that he's begging for mercy. He should be begging, he took away everything I had and he's about to pay. Before I could do anything though, I felt a hand on my right shoulder causing me to losing my grip a little.

"Lucas, stop!" I turn to see it was Carlisle.

"That's enough, it's over." He said as his hand is still on my shoulders.

I continued staring at Carlisle. I felt like I was giving him a dark expression. Enough, what does he know? He doesn't know what I've been through. He doesn't know about the loss I've suffered because of them. I'll tell them it's enough when I say so!

Just then, another hand came on my other shoulder, only this time the voice I heard was soft.

"Please stop."

I slowly turned to my left and I gave a small gasp at the little girl next to me.

"Lilly?"

"Don't do this Lucas." She said.

"Let me go." I said with my expression still dark. "I have to do this."

"No please, this isn't you." Lilly cried.

"Lilly please," I begged. I didn't want her to see this. I don't want this to scar her for life. "You don't know what these people did to you, to mom and dad."

"I don't wanna lose my big brother." Lilly said. I continue staring at her and there were tears coming out of her eyes. Did I hurt her? I didn't mean to. I was trying to do her a favor. What's wrong with me? Inside me, there was a battle going on inside my head.

_She doesn't know what she's talking about. Do it, DO IT NOW!_

_What are you doing? This isn't worth losing yourself for. Is this what the Cullens taught you when they took you in? You wanna live like this for the rest of your life?_

I blinked for a second until I saw Nessie standing where Lilly was. Her hand was in the same place as my sister's. My dark expression was gone at the sight of Nessie.

"Please, stop." Nessie begged. Her face looks like it's been hurt emotionally. Next thing I know was that I threw my arms around her. I must have been unable to stand because Nessie and I were on our knees with my head over her shoulder. Do vampires cry? For some reason, I am.

* * *

**Now what is gonna happen to Lucas? Please review :)**


	19. Aftermath

**A New Life**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything Twilight related expect for the character Lucas.**

**An unpleasant event happened between Lucas and the Volturi. What happens now? **

**This is on everyone's POV.**

* * *

**Chapter 19 – Aftermath**

Renesmee's POV

Lucas threw his arms around me causing me and him to be on our knees. That was too close. I know Aro probably deserves it but I'm glad that Lucas didn't kill him. Was I hearing things or is Lucas crying? I remember when he called me Lilly. I guess he was hallucinating from his rage and thought of me as his sister. I remember how he always thinks of me as a sister even though he's my uncle.

"Lucas, it's okay. I'm here for you. Everything's alright." I said to him softly while he continues crying over my shoulders and hugging me tighter.

As Lucas continues his sobbing, grandpa was glaring at Aro who struggled getting up until now.

"It seems we've made a… misunderstanding." Aro said nervously. Are you kidding me?

"Misunderstanding my ass!" Uncle Emmett yelled angrily at him. "Look at what you did."

Aro look ashamed as my family and Jake who is still in his wolf form, glared angrily at him. The whole room was trashed with many guards unconscious from the fight. The only members standing are Aro, Marcus, Caius, Felix, Demetri, Alec and Jane who were shaken from Lucas's rage and power.

"Now you see why my family and I never survive on human blood." Grandpa stated. "It will cause someone to suffer from their loss. You would not only cause destruction to the ones you've killed but to also the ones who are closest to them."

"If you don't believe it, why don't you look at Lucas and see for yourself." Aunt Alice said. She must have had a vision.

Aro did look like he's not buying to what grandpa said but he didn't move a muscle.

"We'll be going home and Renesmee is coming with us and _that's final_!" Grandpa stated.

"And you will leave my family, all of them, alone or else you'll regret it." Daddy added.

"Then again, you already saw what happened." Grandpa said.

There was silence until Aro finally said quietly, "Very well."

Carlisle and I got Lucas to stand up and my family, Jacob and I started walking to the door.

Jasper's POV

We were all heading to the door, Jacob phased back to his human form with the clothes we brought him. I held Alice very close to me as we were walking. Lucas was walking between Carlisle and Nessie. I noticed that Lucas has spaced out after the event. He was walking like he has no soul even though his soul was already gone. I could feel his emotions flying to me like crazy. He must have turned off his aura without even realizing it. The pain he has suffered and the sadness were too much for me. It's too for much for my powers to calm him down.

We made it out the door and were in the hallway. We were a few feet away from the door which closed right behind us. That's when I felt Lucas's emotion snapped into rage. Oh no. I thought turning to him

"Lucas no!" I yelled but too late, Lucas turned around and ran to the door at pure anger. Luckily Emmett, who was close to Lucas, grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Lucas, calm down man!" Emmett said trying to hold on to Lucas as Lucas was struggling to break free from his grip.

"Let me go. I wanna kill them!" Lucas cried as Edward and Jacob joined in on restraining Lucas but I don't think it's enough.

"Lucas, stop this now!" Edward said as Lucas continues fighting to break free.

"Luke, you got to take it easy!" Jacob said.

Nessie ran in front of Lucas trying to push him away from the Volturi.

"Lucas, please stop. It's alright, it's over." She cried.

"No it isn't! It won't be over until I kill them!" Lucas yelled. I tried everything in my power to calm him down but he's making it so difficult. "I have to; I WILL AVENENGE MY FAMILY! I'LL-"

He was cut off as he finally broke free from their grasp and pushed Nessie out of the way only for two steps he took until he started falling.

"LUCAS!"

Carlisle's POV

"LUCAS!"

I caught him before he fell to the ground. I turned him over and saw that his eyes were closed. Everyone came around Lucas and they were looking very panicking.

"What happened?" Bella asked with a worried look.

I looked at Lucas closely and said, "He just passed out. He must have cried himself unconscious."

It is strange to see how vampires pass out when they never could. Speaking of crying, we saw tears coming out his eyes. It's weird; vampires aren't supposed to produce tears and yet here's Lucas doing the impossible. Of course, he is distraught from discovering the truth that it caused a lot of pain in him very emotionally. Just seeing him like this pains me. Here I am, wanting to help people and knowing how to make them feel better but Lucas, how can I heal him from the pain he has suffered?

"Emmett, carry Lucas to the car." Was all I could say.

Emmett's POV

I carried Lucas on my back as we were walking out of this hellhole. I was way beyond furious at the Volturi.

Of all the things they've pulled, this is by far the lowest. As much as I want to rip them apart for ruining my brother's life, I know better than to lose myself like he did back there. I have never seen this side of him. He was always the calm, cool, and a funny guy. He would never go all violent for revenge.

I feel so sorry for him. I don't even think my sense of humor will cheer anybody up now. I mean why bother when you're too depressed to come up with a joke.

Rosalie's POV

I was walking next to Emmett but it wasn't him I was looking at. Lucas was unconscious as Emmett was carrying him on his back and Lucas was still crying his tears out but silently.

The poor guy, he had everything in his life; he had a family, great friends, a girlfriend and he was gonna have a bright future. All that were taken away from him and thanks to us, he'll never get to see his family on the other side because of his immortality. I understand the pain he feels because I'll never get the experience of moving forward. I hope Lucas isn't gonna try to kill himself because he should know that we're his family and we love him so much.

I move closer to Emmett resting my head on his arm as we kept on walking.

Alice's POV

Only two more minutes until we arrive at the vans. I'm just glad things didn't turn out ugly. I mean sure there was a huge fight and Lucas was almost on the edge of ripping Aro's head off. If I haven't seen Aro's future, something would've turned out horrible for Lucas. I was glad I warned Carlisle to stop him.

_**Flashback**_

"_You murderers. You've, ruined, my LIFE!"_

_Lucas yelled as he ran at them without even thinking from his rage._

I then saw a vision, a horrible one. Lucas pinned Aro to the wall and a few seconds later, he rips Aro's head off. Then I saw Lucas wearing a dark expression when he turned around and that's when my vision ended.

"_LUCAS NO!" I cried._

_But too late he's fighting Volturi members left and right and without even a scratch. I was able to break free from the guard's clutches as did everybody else. As they were fighting, I went and warn Carlisle._

"_Carlisle, you have to stop Lucas before –"_

_Carlisle needed no more as he understood and try to catch up with Lucas. _

_After we defeated every guard in the room, I look to find, to my relief, Carlisle stopping Lucas who is gripping Aro's neck very tightly._

_Phew. I thought._

"_Good save." Edward said to me._

"It was a close call."_ I thought to him._

_**End of flashback**_

We made it to the vans in exactly two minutes. I opened the door so that Emmett can put Lucas in. He was soon joined by Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Bella, Nessie and Jacob. I sat in other van in the passenger seat with Emmett and Rosalie in the back and Jasper taking the wheel. With that, we are heading home.

Esme's POV

An hour has passed and we are still on the road. My husband was driving and Jacob's sitting up front. Bella and Edward were sitting in the back with Nessie who is asleep, in between them. I was sitting in the middle with Lucas, who is sleeping as well, resting his head on my lap. During the whole drive, my eyes were on nowhere but on Lucas. I watched him as he continues to cry his tears out very softly. I try wiping them off of him but they keep on coming so I stopped.

My heart is aching so much from seeing him like this. The poor boy suffered a terrible loss and feels like he's all alone. Well he's not alone. I am his mother now and I'll always love him. I kissed Lucas on the forehead.

_To Lucas's parents, _I thought. _I promise to take care of your son as if he were my own. You have my word._

Jacob's POV

So many things just happened back there. First, I got to see Nessie completely in controlled by those bloodsuckers and then I hear that these leeches were the ones responsible for Lucas's family. Some protector I am. If I've known about that night, I would have save Lucas and his family but how should I know? He was in Lacey that time, but I feel like it's my fault. I'm supposed to protect humans from vampires except the Cullens. I'm just so angry at myself.

"_Don't beat yourself up Jacob. It's no one's fault but the Volturi. You would never have known about that so it's not your fault."_

I sighed. "_Sorry Edward."_ I thought to him.

I took out my phone and dialed Sam's number. I left Sam in charge of the pack when I told them about Nessie's disappearance. I promised I call when we save her.

"Hello?" Sam answered.

"Hey Sam." I said.

"Jacob. Did you find Nessie?" Sam asked.

"Yeah we found her."

"Is she okay?" Sam asked.

"She's okay… but Lucas isn't." I said painfully.

"What happened to Lucas? Is he…"

"He's not dead Sam but I don't wanna talk about it right now. It's too painful for me to explain." I said.

"Okay then. Let me know when you get back." Sam said.

"I will." I said as I hung up the phone.

Bella's POV

Nessie was asleep in my arms very peacefully. I'm just glad to have my daughter back where she belongs. I wish I could say the same for Lucas. After hearing what really happened to his family, he wasn't himself back there. We all felt like we've lost the sweet and loving boy who made an impact on us. I don't know what Nessie did back there but she was able to bring back the old Lucas in the end.

I saw Edward trying to endure something. He must be reading Lucas's mind since his aura is off. Judging from his expression, it must be pretty painful to watch as the good memories have been taken away from you.

Oh Lucas. I understand how you feel for your loss but you should know that your family isn't completely gone, I'm here. Lucas, your dad and mine have been best friends for a long time which makes us cousins, not by blood but you know. So what I'm saying is that I'm here for you, like family.

I then heard Edward gasped and then smiled.

I looked at him and asked, "What is it?"

"He's thinking about us."

Edward's POV

Nessie was sleeping in Bella's arms as I played with her curls. Tonight was too much for me. I almost lost my daughter but thanks to Lucas's great thinking, we were able to save her and for that I owe Lucas my life.

Lucas. I was horrified at what I saw from Aro's mind and then the rage Lucas was in. He was upset and sad from losing the people he's so close to that he wanted nothing more than to kill the Volturi. I would have felt the same thing if I lost my wife and daughter, they are my world, my life, my everything.

"_To Lucas's parents," _I heard Esme thought. "_I promise to take care of your son as if he were my own. You have my word."_

I smiled at Esme's thoughts. Then I heard Jacob's and it's not pretty.

"_I can't believe myself. His family was attacked by those bloodsuckers and I could've saved them. What kind of protector am I? I just wanna – ARRRGGGHHHH!"_

"_Don't beat yourself up Jacob. It's no one's fault but the Volturi. You would never have known about that so it's not your fault." _I said to him.

Jacob sighed. "_Sorry Edward."_ He said in his head.

I then heard Lucas's thoughts. I felt I want to cry from what I'm seeing.

Lucas was a year old and his family was celebrating his first birthday. He may not understand what everyone was saying but he is happy they are here celebrating this moment with him.

It was a sunny day in the park. Lucas is five playing catch with dad. There is never a dull moment when a father spends time with his son.

Lucas was crying holding his knee which is bleeding. His mother came and rubs some alcohol on it and place the band-aid on the spot. When he was still crying, she kissed it and that made him feel better putting a smile on his face.

It was his first day of kindergarten and Lucas was looking very shy. He was then approached by two boys who asked if he likes to play a game with them to which he said yes with a smile.

Lucas was ten and was holding a small bundle in his arms. He was talking to his baby sister; telling her that he loves her and will always be there for her. That's when I saw Lilly giving her brother a smile.

Lucas is sparing an advanced student in martial arts. His sensei declared that he has received his black belt which made his family proud.

Lucas came home with his dad telling his mom, sister and his friends that he passed his driver's test.

Lucas was swimming as fast as could to reach the finish line. When he reached the wall, he looked up at the score board and saw that not only he got first place but broke the school record. I could hear his team cheering his victory as he got out of the pool.

Lucas was seen partying with his friends at a white-out party. I saw his expression as he laughed, smiled and went wild as he danced the night away.

All these memories were too much for me to handle. At that moment the whole scene changed and I gasped and then smiled.

"What is it?" Bella asked.

"He's thinking about us." I said.

"What's he thinking about?" Esme asked.

"Everything that has happened to him when he met us." I explained. "He's thinking about how much he loves Esme and Carlisle as another mother and father to him, how he and I made great music, how he and Rosalie always pull pranks on Emmett, how he and Alice enjoys shopping, how he and Jacob became best buds, how he cares for Renesmee like a sister, how he taught Jasper those fighting moves and how Bella always gave great advice to him."

Everyone was touch by those as Esme gave him another kiss on the forehead.

"What else is he thinking?" Bella asked.

"He's saying how much he loves us. No other words could describe what a great family we all are. That's what he said." I answered.

Carlisle pulled over at the airport and the van behind us followed. Lucas, it's time for you to go home with your family.

* * *

**Whose POV did you like best? Last chapter to be posted hopefully tomorrow. Please review. :)**


	20. Epilogue - A New Life

**A New Life**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything Twilight related expect for the character Lucas.**

**This is the final chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Epilogue – A New Life**

Renesmee's POV

"Nessie, would you please calm down?" Uncle Jasper begged.

"How can I calm down when Lucas is gone?!" I asked throwing my arms around.

It has been a week since the incident with the Volturi, a week since Lucas left us. When we got back from Italy, we saw Lucas packing his bag. He had his aura on so my daddy and Aunt Alice couldn't know what he's up to. When we asked Lucas where he's going, he said, "I have to take of something" and he left after that. We tried to convince him to stay but he ignored us and was gone. We haven't seen him since.

"Ness, please calm down. It's really not good for you to act like this." Jake said rubbing my arms. It calmed me down, a little.

"How could he just leave like that, and without even saying goodbye?" I asked as tears started to come out.

"Oh Nessie, maybe he needed sometime alone. After all he went through so much from last week." Mom said as she came up to me.

"He could have just stay here and lock himself in his room or something. He didn't have to leave." I said.

"Nessie, this is probably something Lucas wants to deal with alone and staying here wouldn't help him." Grandpa said. He and grandma were trying to hide their sad faces but they couldn't hold it.

"You guys couldn't stop him?" I asked looking at everyone. Why isn't anyone doing a thing to go after him?

"You think we didn't try? I got a blast of his aura sphere right in the face when I tried to block the door." Emmett said his rubbing head.

"Then what did Lucas meant when he said that he had to take care of something? What if he went back to the Volturi to kill them? For all we know, he could be dead!" I was sobbing from what I thought. I could not stand the thought of losing Lucas again.

"No, he wouldn't do that." I look to see my dad talking to me. "The night we left the Volturi and he passed out, I read his mind. He was so sad about his loss and wanted nothing more than to kill them. Then he started thinking about us and his expression changed. I think he now sees that he wouldn't be who he was back then if he destroyed them. It wouldn't be worth losing himself to. We would be more hurt than he would be."

There was silence until I asked, "Are you sure he wouldn't go back to the Volturi?"

That's when I saw daddy smiled. "Why don't you ask him yourself?"

I gasp as I ran out the door. I couldn't stop the tears when I saw him outside. There he was with his bag over his shoulder smiling at me.

"Hey."

"Lucas!" I cried. I ran at him too fast as I flung my arms around him that I almost made him fall over. Luckily, he was expecting that as he caught me. Everyone joined in on the group hug when they saw Lucas.

"Geez guys, it almost looks like you thought I was dead. I can't die remember?" He laughed holding me so tight.

"We were so worry about you." Grandma said as she kissed him.

"Nessie wouldn't chill out when you left." Uncle Jasper said.

"We thought you went back to Italy." I said as we let go.

"Relax I'm not that stupid to go back to those Volturi." Lucas said.

"Then where did you go?" Mom asked.

"I went back to Lacey." Lucas explained. "It's August and college is around the corner. Since my friends are going, I came there to see them one last time before they leave."

"I first apologized to them about my behavior from that night because I know they were trying to cheer me up. Then I went to my family's grave. I told them about you guys, not the vampire and werewolf thing because I don't think it's worth being eavesdropped on, and explained to them what great people you guys are. I also told my friends that I'll be traveling around places with you guys, since I won't be able to see them in a long time, that is, if you let me be part of your family." He looked a bit nervous telling us this. We all looked at him like he's being crazy as grandma came to Lucas and hugged him.

"Lucas, of course we want you as a part of our family." She said as Lucas hugged her back.

"Why the need to ask?" Grandpa asked smiling.

Lucas shrugged as he let go of grandma. "I did left."

"Lucas you've became a part of our family before you knew about the world you live in." Daddy said.

"Yeah, you and I are like cousins." Mom laughed.

"Besides, we need you back at the shop." Jake said thumping Lucas's back. "We need new parts and we can't make good deals like you."

"No way, he and I have shopping to do." Aunt Alice said taking his hand.

"Sorry Alice but Lucas said he would teach me more of his moves." Uncle Jasper said.

"Hey take your time with him. I owe him payback for all those pranks he pulled on me. I still haven't forgotten that aura sphere incident you gave me." Uncle Emmett said grinning.

"Yeah good luck with that Lucas." Uncle Jasper said as Lucas laughed.

"Don't worry Lucas I'll protect you from him." Aunt Rose laughed.

Lucas looked at me. "And you?"

I smiled as I hugged him again. "I love you like a brother. Of course I want you to stay."

After several moments, we broke apart and everybody return to the house where Aunt Alice decides to throw another party to officially welcome Lucas to the family.

Welcome to the family Lucas.

Lucas's POV

Life. I never expected my life to be like this. That night when my family died, I thought I lost everything. I wasn't sure what my reason for living is. I was afraid I would be heading down to a dark road while my friends become successful in their lives.

Things changed when I met the Cullens. They not only saved me once but three times; from the bear attack, the near death experience and now they saved me when I was broken from my loss. These people accepted me as part of their family like they were expecting me. I guess you could say it was faith that led me to them.

Family. I know my family are watching over me and wanted me to be happy. I'll never forget them and all the memories I've shared with them.

_**Flashback**_

_It was morning but I didn't want to wake for school. Why did school have to start so early? I remained in my bed with my eyes closed when I heard the door opened. Next thing I knew was that Lilly was jumping on my bed as I heard an air horn._

"_Wake up big brother!" She giggled as I got up._

"_Happy Birthday Lucas." My mom said as she gave me a kiss._

"_Thanks but you could have waited _after _I wake up." I said._

"_Now where's the fun in that?" Dad joked._

"_Here, open my present." Lilly said as she held out her gift to me._

"_Lilly, you didn't have to get me anything." I said._

"_Yes I do. Please open mine." Lilly said giving me those puppy eyes. Man she gets me when she does that._

_I took the present from her and opened it. I gasped at the picture of me and Lilly with a frame that appears to be handmade. It was decorated with many colors like a rainbow and on top was the words 'I LOVE YOU.' I was touched by her thought as I gave her a hug._

"_It's beautiful. I love it, thanks baby sis." I said kissing her forehead._

"_This is from me and your mother." Dad said handing me a small box. I opened it and my eyes widened at the new white G-Shock watch that came out._

"_You guys, t-t-thanks." I sounded speechless._

"_It's a tradition in our family to give the son a watch on his eighteenth birthday. Oh sweetheart, why are you growing up so fast?" Mom hugged me so tight. I could hear her crying._

"_Mom, I'm not that old." I said feeling awkward as I patted her back._

"_Are you sure? Because I could've sworn I saw you growing a grey hair." Dad said._

"_SAY WHAT!" I got off the bed and looked in the mirror. I didn't see anything other than my usual spiky brown hair which is a mess. That's when it hit me._

"_Dad!" I called looking annoyed as I jumped on my dad who was laughing at my reaction. We ended up on my bed. Lilly joined in along with my mom as we all laughed at this crazy moment._

_**End of Flashback**_

Mom, dad, Lilly, Matt, Tiffany, Cooper, Hannah, everybody, I know it's hard for me to say goodbye. It pains me that you'll never see me again but you should know that I'll always be able to see you in my heart. I love you guys and I'll miss you. It's time for a new life that's waiting for me.

**The end**

* * *

**I hope you like the story. I'm planning on writing a sequel on this. Thank you for the letting me know about the spelling and grammar errors. I was able to fix them and I hope I got them all. I'll let you know when it's ready. :) **

**_Revised 2/24/17_**


	21. Author's Note - Sequel

Hey you guys! The sequel is called The Other Half. I already published the first two chapters. Enjoy :)


	22. Prequel

**The prequel to A New Life is up now. It's called Forever Together. Enjoy and I'll be updating as fast as I could.**


End file.
